SuvivorTotal Drama: Peach Creek
by 24JJLucas
Summary: Nesta Temporada 22 participantes de Todos os Lugares Irão competir em um Monte de desafios. Todos eles concorrendo ao prêmio de 1.000.000,00 de dólares,
1. Bem Vindos a Peach Creek

**Capitulo 1 – Bem Vindo a Peach Creek**

(Andando na Aparece Jean Lucas, o Apresentador Que Apareceu Primeiro na Ilha dos Cartoons, Falando de Novo.)

Lucas: Olá Gente, e Bem-Vindos a Temporada de Suvivor: Peach Creek, Nessa Temporada, Haverão 20 Participantes Disputando por Um Milhão de Doláres! Para Conquistar essa Grana, Terão que Aguentar: Monstros, Ursos e Várias Feras, Por Causa da Audiencia, Os Executivos tiveram que Cancelar a Temporada, Mas o Pessoal de Suvivor Comprou os Direitos e Conseguiram Fazer Outra Temporada, Essa é a Suvivor.. De Peach Creek!

(Lucas aparece No Caís.)

Lucas: Aqui Localizado na Cidade de Peach Creek, Os Concorrentes Selecionados São: (Mostra na Tela.)

 **Du**

 **Dudu**

 **Edu**

 **Kevin**

 **Nazz**

 **Sarah**

 **Jimmy**

 **Jonny**

 **Plank**

 **Rolf**

 **Abelardo**

 **Otto Lino**

 **Johnny Bravo**

 **Chowder**

 **Mung Daal**

 **Vaca**

 **Frango**

 **Dexter**

 **Fred Fredburger**

 **Billy**

 **Waffle**

 **Ren**

(O Onibus Sai e Mostra Du, Dudu, Edu e Waffle.)

Edu: A Gente não Deveria ter Ido a Pé?

Lucas: Aí Teria Cortado o Clima.

Dudu: Mesmo Aqui Sendo Parte Do Ferro Velho, não Sabia desse Lugar.

Lucas: O Pessoal do Programa Transformou Metade Do Ferro-Velho Pra Fazer Desafios.

Du: O Cherinho Continua Igual, Edu.

Waffle: Queria Que Os Meus Amigos estivessem Aqui Pra Nos Divertimos.

Lucas: O Pessoal do Programa disseram que Você é o Mais Engraçado do Programa.

Waffle: Ah Tá.

Lucas: Va Se Sentar, Waffle.

(O Proximo Onibus Vem e Mostra Abelardo, Otto Lino e Larry 3000, Pra Quem é Americano é Buck Tuddrussel e Otto Osworth, de Time Squad.)

Larry: Que Horror! Isso Fede Mais que o Suvaco do Abelardo!

Abelardo: Ei, (Cheirando) Isso Aqui Não é Tão Ruim!

Larry: Eu não Vou Ficar aqui por 7 ou 8 Semanas!

Lucas: Na Verdade, Você Fica Com o Chefe Hector, Pra Fazer a Comida.

Larry: Pelo Menos Vou Cozinhar. (Larry se Transporta e Vai para a Cozinha.)

(Outro Onibus Vem e Mostra Jonny, Plank e Kevin.)

Jonny: Plank Disse que Aqui Fede.

Lucas: Como Eu Disse na Outra Temporada, Plank, Fica com a Boca Fechada.

Kevin: Será Que Vou Ficar Longe desses Panacas em Alguma Temporada?

Lucas: Sei Lá, Talvez.

(Outro Onibus Vem e Mostra Nazz, Sarah e Jimmy.)

Nazz: Não Podia Ser em Outro Lugar, Além daqui?

Sarah: Credo! Mas Que Fedor! (Aí Jimmy Cai no Suor do Abelardo, Com Que Jimmy Acabe Sendo Zoado Pelo Pessoal.)

Jimmy: Sarah, Estou Todo Encharcado!

Lucas: Vá Se Secar no Refeitorio Jimmy, pega Essa Toalha.

Jimmy: Obrigado.

(Aí Outro Onibus Mostra Rolf, Chowder e Mung Daal.)

Rolf: Já Pode Entregar Pro Rolf, Du-Cabelo-de-Moita.

Lucas: Como Eu Disse Na Temporada Anterior, Calma Aí Rolf.

Chowder: Isso Tem Cheiro dos Bolinhos de Queijo.

Mung Daal: Eu Lembro Disso, Chowder, Você Colocou Muito Pizzaz, E Nos Trocamos de Mente.

Lucas: Explica Isso Quando Dormirem nos Dormitorios.

(Aí Vem Johnny Bravo, Vaca e o Frango.)

Johnny Bravo: Espero Que Aqui Tenha Gel Mistico do Senhor Kevin.

Lucas: Já Que Eles Sabiam Que Você Estariam Aqui, A Fabrica Pediu De Cortesia Pra Publicidade Pra o Programa.

Frango: Cara, Queria Ter Ido Sem a Vaca.

Vaca: Mas a Mamãe e o Papai disseram Pra Eu Ir.

Dexter: Vai Se Acostumando, Pelo Menos a Dee Dee não Foi Logo.

(Aí Vem o Ultimo Onibus que traz Dexter, Fred Fredburger e Billy.)

Dexter: Ainda Bem Que a Minha Irmã Idiota, A Dee Dee, Não Veio, Graças aos Ceus.

Fred Fredburger: Adoro Nachos.

Billy: Eu Também Adoro Nachos, Queria que a Mandy e o Puro-osso Estivessem Aqui.

Lucas: Vai Entender.

(Lucas Mostrando Pro Pessoal o Refeitorio.)

Lucas: O Refeitorio é Aqui, Onde Poderão Comer e Discutir Antes ou Depois dos Desafios.

Edu: Pode Pular Isso Logo!

Lucas: Tá Bom.

(Na Fogueira.)

Lucas: Aqui é a Fogueira, Onde Poderão Votar Para Eliminar Um De Seus Colegas, Quem Não Receber o Marshmallow, Terá Que Pegar A Catapulta e Cair no Barco, e Será Eliminado.

(Chegando No Confessionario)

Lucas: Este é o Confessionário, onde vocês podem ver em todo momento e compartilhar seus sentimentos para o público da Televisão em todo o país.

 **Du: (Se Virando.) Olá, o Meu nome é Du.**

 **Dudu: Eu Me Sinto um peixe Fora D'agua.**

 **Edu: Com o Du e o Dudu Juntos Comigo, Não Tem Como Dar Errado Ou Coisa Parecida, Se o Du Não Estragar Tudo.**

 **Dexter: Com a Minha Inteligência e Com Ajuda Do Meu Computador, As Chances de Ganhar o Jogo São De 90%, Os Outros 10% São as Probabilidades dos Outros Concorrentes, Sem a Minha Irma Dee Dee Atrapalhando, Esse Jogo está Bastante Facil.**

 **Billy: Oi Mandy, Oi Puro-Osso, Oi Pai, Oi Mãe, Oi Irwin, Oi Primo Junior, Estou Na Televisão, Se Eu Ganhar, Vou Comprar Sanduíches pra Todo Mundo de Endsville!**

 **Chowder: Se Eu Ganhar O Dinheiro, Posso Poder Comer Tudo Que Eu Quizer Por Pelo Menos Um Ano Ou Ajudar o Mung a Consertar o Bufe Mung Daal.**

 **Rolf: Rolf Está Ainda Confuso Com Essa Caixa De Filmar, Queria que Papai e Mamãe Estivessem Aqui, Olá Wilfrid, Olá Pessoal.**

 **Frango: Queria Ter Ido Nesse Programa sem A Minha Irmã, a Vaca Gorda, De 800 quilos.**

 **Ren: Ei, Desliga Isso! Só Quero Fazer Minha Coisa! Que Nem Antes!**

 **Waffle: Isso Aqui Está Ligado? Então, Sendo o Unico dos Três, Sinto Falta dos Meus Amigos.**

Lucas: Agora, Quando eu Disser Seu Nome, Vá Para Um Dos Lados Que Eu Vou Indicar Que Lado Vai Ficar, Esquerda ou Direita.

(Apontando para o Du.)

Lucas: Du, Vá Para a Direita, (Apontando para o Kevin.) Kevin, vá Para a Esquerda, (Apontando para o Dudu.) Dudu, Vá para a Direita, (Apontando para a Sarah.) Sarah, Jimmy, Vão para a Esquerda.

(Sarah e Jimmy se Alegraram, Lucas, Apontantando para Edu e Para o Rolf.)

Lucas: Edu, Rolf, Vão para a Direita, (Apontando Para Jonny e Plank.) Jonny e Plank, Para a Esquerda.

Jonny: Oba! Sabia Que Estariamos na Mesma Equipe, Amigo!

Lucas: Pra Encurtar, Chowder, Mung Daal, Fred Fredburger, Otto Lino, Abelardo, Vão Para a Direita, (O Pessoal Vai para a Direita.) e o Resto, Vai Para a Esquerda, Para Quem Ainda Não Sabe, Está Na Tela.

(A tela aparece Mostrando Os Nomes de Todos os campistas Que Estão Competindo e Em que Equipe Essas Pessoas Estão.)

 **Equipe Jawbreaker**

 **Du,**

 **Dudu,**

 **Edu,**

 **Nazz,**

 **Rolf,**

 **Chowder,**

 **Mung Daal,**

 **Fred Fredburger,**

 **Otto Lino,**

 **Abelardo e**

 **Waffle**

Edu: Adoro Bala de Caramelo, Mas Porque Escolheu esse Nome?

Lucas: Porque Metade da Sua equipe é de Peach Creek, Por Isso Eu Escolhi esse Nome.

Dudu: Que Intrigante!

Du: Eu Gostei, Edu.

Waffle: Deve Ser Uma Delicia.

Edu: Ó Se é, Cerebro de Iguana.

Lucas: e Pra Outra Equipe, é a Equipe Tubarão.

 **Equipe Tubarão**

 **Kevin,**

 **Sarah,**

 **Jimmy,**

 **Jonny,**

 **Plank,**

 **Johnny Bravo,**

 **Vaca,**

 **Frango,**

 **Dexter,**

 **Billy e**

 **Ren**

Dexter: Lamento Dizer, Mas Por Que Esse Nome?

Lucas: Por Causa do Kevin e da Sarah.

Kevin: Porque Eu e a Sarah?

Lucas: Por Causa Que Vocês Parecem Tubarões.

Sarah: Eu Entendi.

(Lucas em seguida, leva os campistas sobre o sentido das cabines.)

Lucas: Aqui são as cabines você Vão Ficar durante seu tempo aqui.

(Lucas então aponta para o refeitório, que está no centro do acampamento.)

Lucas: E este é o refeitório, onde será servido o almoço, cortesia do Chef Hector e Do Larry.

(Nos Dormitorios da Sala.)

Du: Eu Fico na Cama De Cima! (Du vai Para Cima.)

Edu: Tá, Eu Fico com a Cama que não está infestada de baratas. (Edu, em seguida, vai em cima das camas e puxa as tampas revelando vários Insetos, Depois Edu é Atacado por Insetos.) Detesto Insetos.

Dudu: Não São Insetos Comuns, São Um Tipo Raro, (Pegando Uma Lente de Aumento.) Que Intrigante!

Otto Lino: Oh isso não é nada, você Tem Que Ver Como é o Quarto do Abelardo, e Muito Nojento.

Abelardo: Já Entendi.

Billy: Vocês Deviam Ver o Meu Quarto, E Pior Que Isso Aqui.

Chowder: Ei, Vocês tem que ver a cozinha de Mung, são grandes, Viscosos, Enrrugados

Mung: Chowder Ok, acho que é detalhes suficientes.

(então, Ouvindo a voz de Lucas em um Megafone.)

Lucas: Atenção campistas, me encontrem no centro em 5 minutos.

(5 minutos mais tarde todos os campistas estão no centro.)

 **Edu** : **Esse Jogo Esta no Papo. Já Formei uma Aliança Com Du e Dudu**. **Após Eu Ganhar Vou Comer Bala de Caramelo por Meses, Talvez 1 Ano!** **(Os Olhos de Edu Acabam Se Transformam em Notas de Sifrões e depois começa a Babar, Pensando Em Balas de Caramelo.)**

 **Jonny: Plank e Eu Não Vamos Ter Problema em Ganhar Esse Desafio, Já Está no Papo, Talvez Seja Eu e Plank na Final.**

Lucas: De qualquer forma, eu vou Apresentar o primeiro desafio. Vendo como este é o seu primeiro desafio que eu decidi Fazer ele fácil sobre você. É por isso que eu vou estar dando Uma tarefa muito simples de executar ou Fazer, Uma corrida de revezamento de 100 jardas. Haverá três pessoas de cada equipe. A equipe vencedora receberá uma refeição 5 Estrelas e começar a relaxar em uma banheira de hidromassagem de luxo Muito perto da minha casa.

(Os Campistas Aplaudem.)

Lucas: E ... Sem Nenhum Truque ou Zoeira de Desafio.

(Todos os campistas Suspiram de alívio.)

Lucas: A Corrida Vai Ser Feita amanhã ao 12:00. Até a eles que você vai precisar para discutir com seus colegas sobre quem estará competindo e quem não vai. Até Amanhã campistas.

 **Kevin: Este desafio está no papo. Eu sou provavelmente o melhor corredor de todos.**

 **Rolf: Rolf se diverte com este desafio como Rolf era o Garoto mais rápido dentro de cem milhas em seu Antigo país.**

Lucas: Quem será o primeiro time a conquistar a vitória, a Equipe Jawbreaker ou a Equipe Tubarão?

Descubra no próximo Episodio de Suvivor ...De ... Peach Creek!


	2. Competição a Toda Corda

**Capitulo 2 – Competição a Toda Corda.**

Lucas: Anteriormente em Suvivor: Peach Creek, Conhecemos os 22 campistas que Irão Ficar Aqui Pelas Proximas 7 ou 8 Semanas, As Confusões Podem Acontecer a Qualquer Minuto, Ninguém Pode Saber o Que Pode Acontecer a Seguir, Será Que Alguém Está Pensando Em Um Plano? Foi Dada a Largada, Esse é o Suvivor..de..Peach Creek!

(De Manhã, O Pessoal Tomando Café da Manhã, Comendo Ovos com Bacon no refeitório. Todo mundo está sentado com seus companheiros de equipe, Conversando Sobre o Desafio.)

Edu: Então estamos de Acordo, vai ser Rolf, Otto, e o Du.

Du: não sei Não, Edu, eu não sou muito Bom em Correr.

Dudu: Não se preocupe, Du. Eu tenho um plano para garantir a nossa vitória.

Edu: Qual é, cabeça de meia?

Dudu: Oh não se preocupe, Edu, você vai ver.

Du: Eu gosto de surpresas, Dudu.

Otto: Não Sei Se o Du e Rapido o Bastante pra Correr.

Dudu: Pra Você Também, Já Que o Flapjack Não Está Nessa Temporada.

Otto: Eu Entendo.

 **Dudu: As Vezes, Eu Queria Que o Flapjack estivesse Aqui, Pelo Menos Ele é Rapido.**

 **Edu: Acho Que Eu Sei o Que é, Mas é Melhor Não Contar, Talvezegar alguém da Equipe Adversaria Deve Estar Ouvindo Essa Conversa. (Mostrando Jimmy Observando, Depois Ele Cai da Árvore, Aí Edu Ri.)**

(Enquanto isso em outra mesa, A Equipe Dos Tubarões ainda não conseguiam tomar uma decisão.)

Billy: acho que o Johnny Bravo deve fazer, depois de tudo, Os Musculosos São Rapidos.

Johnny Bravo: Ei, isso é um estereótipo racial, Eu Não Sou Tão Rapido Assim.

Kevin: Sim, bem, a corrida é em 2 horas e ainda precisamos de mais 2 corredores para ser voluntário.

Dexter: Ei, Talvez eu acho que posso ser voluntário.

Kevin: Agora só precisa de mais uma pessoa. Mas quem? (Kevin olha em torno de sua mesa em todos os seus colegas de time, Dexter está lendo um livro, Billy Parece que teve uma ressaca muito dolorosa de ontem, Jimmy e Sarah estavam conversando entre si, Jonny esta ajudando Plank a mastigar sua Comida, Vaca Estava com o dedo no Nariz, e Frango estava olhando com desgosto) Ok, precisamos de mais um voluntário para correr na corrida de revezamento, se não o fazer, perdemos, e isso significa que um de nós vai ir pra Casa! (Os campistas se entreolham.) Eu disse que precisamos de um voluntário! (Kevin bate com o punho na mesa, fazendo com que alguns dos campistas para trocar olhares preocupados.)

Jonny: Plank quer par-

Kevin: Precisamos de alguém além do Plank, Jonny. (Kevin parece preocupado sobre a Equipe Jawbreaker, que parecem que Já Estão Com tudo planejado, como eles estavam comendo seu almoço em paz, Sem Problema Nenhum.) Olha Só, se um de vocês não voluntário nos próximos 5 segundos ou eu vou-

Frango: Esse Cara vai fazer! (Frango aponta para Ren.)

Ren: Tá Bom, Bando de Imbecis.

Kevin: Ok grande por isso vai ser eu, Dexter e Ren.

 **Kevin: Eu tenho que dizer, eu não estou gostando Muito das nossas chances até agora. Quer dizer, Dexter e Ren não São exatamente Muito parecidos com o povo mais rápido do planeta.**

 **Dexter: É, Eu Não Queria Fazer Isso, Mas Eu Suponho que Deveria Tomar Algum Para a Equipe, Ou Eu Iria Ser o Primeiro a Ser Eliminado.**

12:00 – Meio Dia

(Os 22 campistas se reuniram em torno de uma pista ao lado oriental do Lugar.)

Lucas: atenção, agora é para a corrida de revezamento de 100 jardas. As regras são simples, haverá 3 competidores por equipe, apenas 1 concorrente é permitida na faixa de cada vez, a primeira equipe a ter todos os 3 concorrentes cruzar a linha de chegada é o vencedor. E aqui estão os nossos concorrentes. Para a Equipe Jawbreaker, Começa Rolf, No meio, é o Otto, e trazendo até a traseira é Du. E para os ratos tóxicas, Quem Começa será Kevin, na Metade será Dexter, e Ren estará na traseira. Agora, durante esta corrida, não quero nenhuma Trapaça, eu quero uma corrida limpa.

(Kevin e Rolf nas posições.)

Preparar!

(Os campistas começam a ficar ansioso.)

Já!

(Kevin e Rolf correram a toda velocidade e Rolf realmente consegue ter cerca de três pés na frente do Kevin, que começam a correr e a Chegar no Dexter e no Otto, que tenham Consguido Bastante tanto em posições. Rolf Vai no Otto primeiro e marca-lo no para trás, permitindo Otto pra sair correndo. Uns meros dois segundos depois, Kevin Chega no Dexter e marca-o, e os campistas olhar de surpresa quando Dexter consegue Chegar no Otto, Estava um par de pés na frente dele e eles são rapidamente Empatados de luta cabeça a cabeça como eles se

aproximam os dois últimos corredores, Du e Ren. Ambos Dexter e Otto atingem Du e Ren, ao mesmo tempo, e Du fica parado estupidamente enquanto Ren decola e começa um rápida Vantagem de 10 pés sobre o Du.)

Edu: Vai Du, Mexa-se, Monocelha! (Du olha para o Edu.)

Du: Oi Edu! (Edu Bate na Cara.)

Edu: Du, começa a correr ou você vai perder a corrida!

Du: Tá Legal Edu! (Du começa a correr na pista, Ren Está de 10 passos de distância da linha de chegada. (Dudu Anda até a linha de chegada e mantém-se um pedaço de torrada com manteiga.)

Dudu: Oh, Du, Olha Aqui! (Du percebe a torrada com manteiga.)

Du: torradas com manteiga! (Du decola na pista a velocidades impossíveis e ele rapidamente passa Ren, que perde o Controle e cai enquanto Du Chega a linha de chegada em questão de segundos. Du rapidamente caiu em Dudu e comeu a torrada com manteiga em uma Mordida.)

Lucas: Os Jawbreakers Ganham o Desafio!

Rolf: Muito bom, Garoto-Du!

Nazz: Uau, isso foi Irado.

Edu: Mandou bem, Monocelha!

Otto: Woohoo!

Abelardo: Mandou Bem, Cerebro de Banana!

Waffle: Oba!

Fred Fredburger: Sim!

(Lucas então se vira para os ratos tóxicas.)

Lucas: E quanto a vocês, eu estou envergonhado. É informar que até o final de hoje Um de vocês vai deixar está ilha. Vocês todos têm Duas horas pra Votar para você acha que deve ser votado fora da ilha. Depois que 2 horas é sobre eu quero que todos vocês me encontrem em volta da fogueira.

(A Equipe Dos Tubarões Engolem De Medo.)

(No refeitório, os Robalos Assassinos estão desfrutando de uma refeição cinco estrelas.)

Dudu: Atenção por favor! (Os Jawbreakers todos se voltam para Dudu.) Eu gostaria de propor um brinde, para o homem que nos venceu a corrida, Du!

(Os Jawbreakers começam a torcer para Du.)

Du: Ah, Isso não foi nada.

(No outro lado do refeitório, Os Tubarões estão sentados com raiva na mesa.)

Johnny Bravo: Eu odeio perder, especialmente quando a sua culpa de outra pessoa.

Kevin: Grrrr, se não fosse por aquele gato estúpido estariamos comendo costelas agora. (Kevin encara com raiva para Ren.)

Frango: (Frango dá um tapa.) Seu idiota estúpido, porque não você correr mais rápido!

Vaca: Irmãozão, não seja muito duro com ele, ele tentou o seu melhor, além disso, eu Acho que ninguém nesta mesa poderia ter feito melhor.

Kevin: O Panacão ficou lá metade do tempo, e Depois Acelerou com Tudo, Ren poderia ter feito isso antes dele.

Ren: Cala a Boca, Idiota!

Billy: Me lembro de você ter algum problema com o Rolf também.

Kevin: Bem, sim, mas, eu ...

Billy: Exatamente, Kevin.

 **Billy: Eu não sei quem eu vou votar, embora eu possa ter uma ideia! Aí, A Mandy Poderia Me Ajudar em Quem Votar.**

 **Kevin: Eu não me importo com o que diz o Garoto Narigudo, eu estou votando para esse idiota do Ren.**

 **Dexter: Aquele Estressadinho deve ir embora, já que de acordo com os meus calculos.**

 **Frango: Talvez seja apenas o meu ódio pessoal de gatos, mas eu acho que já sei em quem votar.**

18:00 da noite, Cerimonia de Eliminação.

2:00 mais tarde na fogueira.

(Lucas é visto segurando uma bandeja de 11 marshmallows.)

Lucas: Bem, Chegou a hora de ver quem será o primeiro campista para ser votado fora desse Lugar. Como pode Ver, eu estou segurando uma bandeja de 11 marshmallows na minha mão, mas vocês são apenas 12. Então, quando eu chamar seu nome, venha Pegar o marshmallow, aquele que não receber um marshmallow terá de ir a Catapulta da Vergonha, Pegar o Barco Movel

ao barco de perdedores, e deixar esse Lugar, e você nunca mais pode voltar, Nunca!

(Então, começa essa cerimônia.)

Johnny Bravo

Johnny Bravo: Yeah baby!

 **Johnny Bravo: Você sabe, não é sempre sobre o vencimento, a cerca de bater os outros Oponentes!**

Lucas: Jimmy

Sarah,

Billy,

Plank,

Jonny,

Vaca,

Frango,

…

…

…

Dexter

Dexter: Oba!

 **Dexter: Ufa, essa foi por pouco, eu já Pensei que ia Ser Eliminado, mas eu ainda estou nesse Jogo, Ainda Tenho 65% de Aproveitamento, Tirando os outros 35% de Risco de Eliminação e dos Oponentes.**

Lucas: E agora para nossos dois campistas finais. (Lucas olha para Kevin e Ren.) E o último marshmallow vai para ...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

(Ren Fica nervoso e Zangado.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Kevin fica Nervoso.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kevin.

(Kevin deixa escapar um suspiro de alívio.)

Kevin: Até Mais, Panaca.

Ren: Mas, (Fica Com Raiva.) Tá Legal Seus Perdedores, Mas Perderam o Membro Mais Forte da Turma!

Lucas: Então Tá, Leve seu bumbum até o barco de perdedores, Raivoso.

(Ren caminha Zangado até o barco de perdedores, enquanto a música toca. Ren entra no barco e olha para os campistas, Zangado, em seguida, o barco se afasta.)

Lucas: Parece que Ren foi o Primeiro campista para ser eliminado. O resto de vocês, Voltem para as cabines. Melhor dormirem um pouco, confie em mim, Vão precisar dele no próximo desafio.

Billy: O Que significa que vamos precisar do Sono?

Lucas: Uh, nada Não.

 **Kevin: Um idiota a Menos, mais 20 para sair.**

 **Vaca: Sinto pena do Ren, Era apenas um pequeno erro, acontece com o melhor de nós.**

 **Frango: Ei, esse cara era um gato, você realmente espera que eu sinto pena do idiota?**

 **Dexter: Agora com menos 5%, Estou com 70% de Chance de Ganhar.**

Lucas: Será que os Tubarões Vão Ganhar no próximo desafio?

Descubra na próxima vez em Ilha ... Dos ... Desafios!


	3. Dormir ou Não Dormir? Eis a Questão

**Capitulo 3 – Dormir ou Não Dormir? Eis a Questão!**

(Lucas anda na tela.)

Lucas: No Episodio Anterior de Suvivor: Peach Creek. Os campistas competiram o primeiro desafio, uma corrida de revezamento de 100 jardas. No final, os Jawbreakers ganharam o Primeiro Desafio. Enquanto isso, na primeira cerimônia da fogueira, Ren se torna o primeiro concorrente a sair daqui. Será que os campistas vão aguentar o que é muito maior do que qualquer obstáculo? Será que Os Tubarões Vão Virar o Placar? Todas as Perguntas Vão Ser Respondidas em Suvivor... De … Peach Creek!

(Os campistas estão do lado de fora suas cabines, Com Dudu lendo um Livro.)

Edu: (Bocejando.) Oh Cabeça de Meia, Porque A Gente Tinha que Acordar Tão Cedo?

Dudu: Edu, Acordar Cedo é Fundamental para Render Durante o Dia, Caso a Gente Precise Ficar Acordado Durante um Desafio (Edu Toma Um Copo de Café pra Acordar.)

Edu: Mas Cara, Coisa Chata! (Colocando Ele num Livro e Jogando Ele, Depois ele Ri pra Caramba, Aí Lucas Aparece na frente deles, Tocando um Megafone.)

Lucas: Bom Dia Cambada, quero que todos vocês me deem 50 voltas, e depois que acabarem, vou querer 50 flexões. SEM EXCEÇÕES! Agora mexam-se!

Lucas: Vamos Fortão Gordo, Você está na parte de trás do pacote!

Abelardo: Cala a boca Idiota, Ou Vai Levar uma Bofetada!

(Abelardo começa a suar profundamente como ele continua a ficar para trás.)

Jimmy: Oh que agonia.

(Abelardo, em seguida, entra em colapso sobre Jimmy devido à exaustão de calor, cobrindo Jimmy em uma poça de suor.)

Jimmy: Eca! Sarah, Socorro!

(Alguns minutos depois, Rolf e Kevin já rodaram mais que a maioria dos campistas, e agora estavam na última volta.)

Lucas: Vamos senhoras, Tirem as âncoras das suas calças e começar a se mover!

(Kevin e Rolf acabaram e começam a fazer flexões, seguido por vários outros campistas.)

Lucas: Bem, eu vejo que ainda temos alguns retardatários deixado para trás.

(Chowder, Jimmy, Dudu e Abelardo são os únicos ainda em execução.)

Dudu: nada bom, acho que estou tenho uma cãibra no estômago.

Jimmy: Minhas roupas ainda estão cobertos de suor que do Parrudo, oh que agonia!

Abelardo: Ah, Claro, você gosta de tirar sarro dos odores corporais dos outros, vamos ver se pode consertar isso. (Abelardo tira a camisa, que está encharcado em suor, e começa a enxugar em cima do Jimmy.)

Jimmy: Sarah, socorro!

Sarah: Jimmy, não vou deixar você sozinho com esse macaco!

 **Sarah: odeio quando** **Grandes idiotas estúpidos estragam as coisas para** **mim** **e Jimmy!**

(Sarah anda atrás de Pedro e dá-lhe um soco monstruoso.)

Abelardo: Ei, o que Você Está-

(Sarah chuta bem no Meio da Virilha, fazendo com que Abelardo a caia no chão de agonia.)

Abelardo: Ahhh, (inala), Ahhh, (inala), Ahhhh.

(15 minutos mais tarde)

(Lucas está liderando os campistas para o refeitório.)

Lucas: campistas Tudo bem, agora é hora para o jantar! (Lucas abre as portas para o refeitório para revelar um grande buffe de comida deliciosamente apetitoso. Os campistas começam a babar instantaneamente.)

Larry: Ainda Bem Que Essas Receitas Iam Valer a Pena, né Hector?

Chef Hector: É Mesmo, Larry.

 **Du: Eu estava tão feliz porque tinha torradas com manteiga e sete tipos diferentes de molho!**

 **Edu: Eles tinham um enorme peru e para a sobremesa ... Bala de Caramelo!**

 **Dudu: Eles tinham uma grande variedade de frutas e legumes, um banquete muito nutritivo.**

 **Fred Fredburger: Eles tinham nachos e sorvete de iogurte ... Sim.**

(Em seguida, cortou para depois os campistas com a Pança Cheia. Muitos deles estão gemendo da grande ingestão de alimentos.)

Chowder: Eu Acho Que Comi Demais, Mas Valeu a Pena.

(Frango Vomitando no Canto.)

Frango: Acho Que Comi Traseiro de Porco demais.

 **Frango: Eles tinham um Restaurante de Traseiro de Porcos... É uma longa história.**

Lucas: Nossos porquinhos tiveram um bom tempo na cozinha. Mas eu estou que eu vou ter que cortar essa coisa para que possamos ter o próximo desafio em andamento.

Campistas: Desafio!?

Lucas: Sim, o próximo desafio.

Kevin: Mas eu pensei que a corrida que fizemos foi o desafio.

Lucas: Não, isso seria fácil demais. Hoje você estará tomando parte na Insonia-a-Tona!

Dudu: O que é isso?

Lucas: Como vemos um de vocês pode Ficar Sem Dormir por Mais Tempo. O Ultimo que Ficar sem Dormir é o vencedor, junto com o resto de sua equipe.

Dudu: Então você nos fez realizar esses atos de esgotamento físico e então começou a enganar-nos a nós mesmos em engordar com toda a comida em uma tentativa de tornar-nos mais suscetíveis a ir dormir?

Lucas: Muito bem.

Dudu: Isso foi muito inteligente.

Lucas: Tudo bem, o suficiente bate papo, levem seus traseiros em marcha e fazer o seu caminho para a fogueira, para que possamos começar a festa.

(Os campistas reunidos em volta da fogueira. Lucas usa um megafone para sinalizar o início da competição.)

Lucas: Deixe a Insonia-a-tona começe!

(Os Dus ao lado.)

Edu: (Sussurrando) Ei Cabeça de Meia, quanto tempo acha que vai ser antes do resto cair no sono?

Dudu: Bem, dada a quantidade de esforço físico e a quantidade de ingestão de alimentos, eu diria que um par de horas ... talvez menos.

(Enquanto isso, mais nos arbustos, Dexter está conversando com Computador.)

Dexter: Agora vamos ver quem Poderá ser eliminado Computador.

 _Computador: Dexter, Devo Mostrar Os Meus Calculos e Estatisticas._

Dexter: Então defina-me essa reta Computador.

 _Computador: Dexter, Tomei páginas detalhando todos os pontos fracos dos campistas._

Dexter: (Bocejando) Certo, Deixa Eu Ver Isso Computador.

Computador: Muito bem, então. (Computador Imprime um notebook e mostra Dexter seu conteúdo, que continha o seguinte.)

 **Forças e fraquezas**

 **Du**

 **Idade: 12 anos, mas Parece ter muito mais.**

 **Força: Força sobre-humana e pode ser rápida, se necessário.**

 **Fraqueza: Incrivelmente Burro, ingênuo e estúpido.**

 **Edu**

 **Idade: 12 anos**

 **Força: Pode ser astuto, às vezes.**

 **Pontos Fracos: Muito ganancioso e ego maníaco.**

 **Dudu**

 **Idade: 12 Anos.**

 **Força: Extremamente inteligente.**

 **Pontos Fracos: fraco e fora de forma.**

 **Fred Fredburger**

 **Força: Desconhecida**

 **Fraqueza: Estúpideis.**

 **Vaca**

 **Idade: 8-9 Anos**

 **Força: Peso Absurdamente Grande, Força de Super Heroi.**

 **Fraqueza: Incrivelmente ingênua e estúpida.**

 **Sarah**

 **Força: Muito forte para sua idade.**

 **Fraqueza: Ligada Emocionalmente a seu Amigo Jimmy.**

 **Johhny Bravo**

 **Força: Absurda Força nos Musculos.**

 **Fraqueza: Mente Totalmente Desgovernada, e Viciado Por Produltos de Cabelo.**

 **Nazz**

 **Força: Boa aparência e charme**

 **Fraqueza: loira burra.**

 **Abelardo**

 **Força: é um lutador hábil.**

 **Fraqueza: Ser Arrogante e Irritante.**

 **Otto Lino**

 **Força: Extrema Inteligência.**

 **Fraqueza: Ingênuo e Estupido.**

 **Jimmy**

 **Força: inteligente, astuto e ligado a Sarah**

 **Fraqueza: Medroso de Quase tudo e ser um fracote.**

 **Chowder**

 **Força: pode comer qualquer coisa.**

 **Fraqueza: ingênuo, estúpido, e com obesidade mórbida.**

 **Jonny**

 **Força: Pelo Que Parece Ser, Ter Força Quando é Necessario.**

 **Pontos Fracos: emocionalmente ligado a seu amigo imaginário, Plank.**

 **Plank**

 **Força: ser emocionalmente ligado a seu amigo Jonny.**

 **Pontos Fracos: água, fogo, cupins e ser um objeto inanimado.**

 **Rolf**

 **Força: Perito em Multitarefa e Caça de Recursos e entre outras coisas no velho pais.**

 **Fraquezas: Nenhuma.**

 **Kevin**

 **Força: semi-qualificado em esportes, conhecimento em reparos de Bicicleta.**

 **Pontos Fracos: Ele é um cabeça quente com um pavio curto e se irritar com Edu.**

 **Mung Daal**

 **Força: Chefe muito experiente, também é um auto-proclamado "homem das senhoras".**

 **Pontos Fracos: Ele não tem qualquer tipo de força física.**

 **Waffle**

 **Força: Pode usar sua cauda como uma hélice para voar.**

 **Pontos Fracos: Muito ingênuo e estúpido.**

 **Frango**

 **Idade: 11 ou 12 Anos**

 **Força: Parece Ser Agressivo.**

 **Pontos Fracos: ingênuo, estúpido e cabeça quente com um pavio curto.**

 **Billy**

 **Força: O Poder da Sua Meleca Pode Ser Usado Como Arma.**

 **Fraqueza: Ser Burro, Estupido, Debio Mental, e não ter qualquer tipo de força física.**

Dexter: Isso é Bastante Enrriquecedor, Computador, Mas Como Arranjou Isso?

 _Computador: Analisando Cada Um dos Outros Partcipantes, Consegui a Chegar a Uma Conclusão._

Dexter: Que Bom Computador.

(2 horas no concurso, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Jonny, Plank, e Jimmy já Dormiram)

 **Edu: Os sucos não tem chance, eu sou o rei de ficar acordado até tarde!**

 **Dudu: Devo dizer, todos os alimentos que está me fazendo sentir-se muito**

 **cansado agora. (bocejo)**

Lucas: 5 a menos, mais 16 para ir.

(7 horas mais tarde apenas 5 campistas continuam, Otto, Edu, Rolf, Dexter e Frango.)

Lucas: Bem, Parece que nos temos s que eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês.

Edu: (bocejando) O quê?

Lucas: Eu vou ler uma história pra dormir!

(Os campistas gemem, e segundos depois Otto cai no chão, dormindo como um bebê, Lucas abre um livro intitulado "O Garoto e Seu Carneiro".)

Lucas: Bah, diz o cordeiro, e o Menino Disse "O que, Cordeirinho?".

(Dexter cai no chão dormindo, deixando apenas 3 concorrentes, Frango, Rolf e Edu.)

Lucas: agora, finalmente chegamos aos 3. E isso só levou 9 horas e 35 minutos.

Edu: Ei, como você ficar acordado o tempo todo?

Lucas: cafeína, é claro. Para não mencionar um copo de Starbucks aqui e ali.

Rolf: Você pode perder agora, Garoto-Edu, Rolf pode passar dias sem dormir.

Eddy: Nós vamos ver sobre isso, Garoto-Rolf.

Rolf: Você ousa insultar o filho de um pastor. vai pagar por isso, desafiou garoto edu, Rolf vai zzz.

(Rolf adormece no meio da frase, Depois Frango Caí no Chão.)

Lucas: Bem, parece que temos um vencedor! Edu! Os Jawbreakers Ganham o Desafio!

Edu: Há! toma essa Kevin!

(Kevin perfura a parede da cabine enquanto ele se senta com raiva em sua cama.)

Kevin: Eu não acredito nisso. Perdemos 2 vezes seguidas agora,se isso continuar, alguém vai Sair!

Johnny: Ei Calma Cara, poderia ser pior.

Kevin: Oh cale a boca Gordão que você chegou aqui você foi nada, mas uma responsabilidade para a nossa equipe. Você foi a 1a pessoa a adormecer!

Johnny Bravo: eu tive que deitar, Afinal, O Sono da Beleza é Importante.

Kevin: Ótimo, isso torna a 2a vez que você Dormiu por Causa Disso Aqui.

Johnny Bravo: Ei, põem-se uma Loja de Gel pra Cabelo por uma razão.

Kevin: Sim, tão gordo como você poderia ser desperdício e, em seguida, explodir um outro desafio, quando seu nele por que você não só-

(Johnny Bravo dá um soco na cara do Kevin e Kevin da um joelhada no estômago. Felizmente, Dexter e Jonny entraram e terminou a luta, embora fosse mais de 1 lado, visto que Kevin basicamente tem seu Bumbum a ele.)

Dexter: rapazes, se acalmem.

(Kevin se levanta do chão e vai para cima de Johnny Bravo, Fazendo com Que Johnny bravo dé uma Joelhada na cara dele.)

Kevin: Seu Panaca! (Kevin se liberta de Jonny e Frango, Kevin pula pra cima do Johnny Bravo, dando uma onda de socos e, em seguida, fechando com uma cabeçada.)

Billy: Parem De Brigar!

Johnny Bravo: Mas Ele Quem Começou!

(Frango está falando para todos os membros dos ratos tóxicos, com exceção de Kevin e Johnny. Kevin está no refeitório recebendo pontos e Johnny Bravo está no confessionário.)

Frango: E é por isso que um deles tem que ir.

Sarah: Eu digo que todos nós votamos no pateta Fortão.

Jimmy: Concordo com Você, Sarah!

Dexter: Sim, menino grande precisa ir!

Jonny: Plank diz que Peter é a razão que perdemos todos os nossos desafios até agora.

Frango: ele custa qualquer vitória, mas vou dizer que ele é um passivo, no entanto.

Dexter: Certo, então, por isso estamos de acordo, todos nós estamos votando para Peter.

A Equipe: Certo.

(Johnny Bravo sai do confessionário.)

Johnny Bravo: Ei, o que foi que eu perdi, estamos tendo uma reunião ou algo assim?

A Equipe: Uh, não.

Johnny Bravo: Ah, ok.

* * *

(Os Tubarões são todos reunidos em torno de uma fogueira. Lucas aparece segurando uma bandeja de 9 marshmallows.)

Lucaas: Então, que chegou a este, mais uma perda lamentável para os ratos tóxicas, uma vergonha. Nesta bandeja Tenho 9 marshmallows, mas, infelizmente, há 10 campistas. Isso significa que um de vocês vai sair desta ilha hoje à noite. Quando eu chamo seu nome por favor, venha e pegue o seu marshmallow.

Jonny,

Plank,

Dexter,

Frango,

Vaca,

Billy,

Jimmy,

Sarah.

(Kevin e Johnny Bravo são os dois últimos.)

Lucas: Quem vai levar o Marshmellow, O atleta ou o idiota amável.

…

…

…

…

(Johnny Bravo com um olhar esperançoso no rosto.)

…

…

…

…

(Kevin com um olhar irritado em seu rosto.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kevin.

Kevin: (Kevin anda e recebe o seu marshmallow, ele vem até o Johnny Bravo e mastiga o marshmallow no rosto, fazendo com que Johnny Bravo da um soco no intestino, em seguida, girar ao redor e entrega um chute Peter se vira para a câmera.)

Johnny Bravo: Pra Casa.

(Johnny Bravo embarca no barco de perdedores, enquanto os campistas ficam chocados, surpresos com o que aconteceu.)

Dexter: Quem teria pensado que um homem tão gordo fosse tão atlético.

Lucas: Será que os Tubarões nunca Vão Vencer, vão os Jawbreakers ter o gosto da derrota?

Descubra na próxima vez em Suvivor... De ... Peach Creek!


	4. É Hora De Ser Queimado!

**Capitulo 4 – É Hora De Ser Queimado!**

(Lucas anda na tela.)

Lucas: A última vez em Suvivor Peach Creek, os campistas participaram da Insonia-A-Tona. No final, foi Edu, que saiu vitorioso para os Jawbreakers. E, infelizmente, o Pão adorável Johnny Bravo se tornou o 2o campista a ser eliminado. Quem será eliminado na próxima? Qual será o próximo desafio? Será que os Tubarões Vão Ganhar? Descubra agora em Suvivor ... De... Peach Creek!

* * *

(Os campistas estão todos no café da manhã no refeitório. A câmera vai para Dexter e Computador que Estão lado do outro.)

Dexter: Tá bem Computador, 2 a menos, Mais 17 para ir! (Computador risca o nome do Johnny Bravo da lista.)

 _Computador: Dexter, Meus Calculos Indicam que só Precisamos Ficar No Basico._

Dexter: Obrigado Computador.

(Enquanto isso, Edu adormece na sua mesa.)

Rolf: Os tendões de Rolf crescem cansados Pelo esforço anterior, sim.

Dudu: Você e Edu Fizeram um esforço louvável, Rolf.

(Voz de Lucas é ouvido em um alto-falante.)

Lucas: Atenção, Depois tiver terminado o Almoço, Vão Até ao lado oeste para o desafio.

(20 minutos mais tarde todos os campistas estão de pé para fora do lado de uma grande cúpula retangular. Um tribunal de queimada está localizado no interior.)

Lucas: o desafio é jogar contra o seu time adversário em um jogo de queimada. A primeira equipe a conquistar três rodadas será declarado o vencedor. Agora, deixe-me explicar as regras:

1\. Apenas 5 campistas de cada equipe estão autorizados a competir em cada rodada. Os outros campistas devem se sentar na arquibancada e assistir o Jogo.

2\. A fim de ganhar uma rodada você deve agarrar as bolas no centro da quadra e jogá-los em seus inimigos, a fim de eliminá-los.

3\. Se você jogar uma bola para alguém e a pessoa que você atirou pegar, você esta Fora.

4\. Se você tem uma bola em suas mãos, você pode usá-lo para desviar da bola que Está se Aproximando.

5\. Você não pode cruzar a linha no centro da quadra. Se fizer, será automaticamente Eliminado.

Agora que chegamos pra fora do caminho, que comecem os jogos!

Round 1 começa com Frango, Billy, Vaca, Kevin, e Johnny dos Tubarões que enfrentam contra Du, Dudu, Otto, Chowder, e Mung Daal dos Jawbreakers.

(Lucas sopra um apito.)

Lucas: Liguem os Seus Motores!

Du: Leve-me ao seu líder! (Du corre em direção ao centro da quadra, mas em vez de agarrar uma Bola ele estupidamente passa pela linha central e bate no Frango.)

Frango: Mas Que Isso!? Tá Maluco?! Idiota!

Lucas: Du você está eliminado devido a cruzar a linha.

Kevin: (Risos) Muito bom, Panaca!

Du: Panaca?

Kevin: Haha-Ow! (Kevin é atingido no rosto por uma queimada lançada do Otto, que usou a distração para a sua vantagem.)

Lucas: Kevin, Tá fora!

(Chowder e Mung fazer uma pausa para a linha central, na esperança deter em suas mãos uma queimada, mas Frango e Johnny conseguem chegar lá primeiro e lançar um trio de dodgeballs para eles. Mung consegue fazer uma paródia de Matrix e esquiva com sucesso uma das bolas, mas outro Vai na virilha dele, derrubando-o. Chowder mergulha para o lado e mal consegue se esquivar a outra bola. Infelizmente, Billy agarra uma bola e aponta diretamente para Chowder, caído. Mas antes que ele tenha tempo para jogá-lo, ele é pregado no rosto por uma cortesia de Queimada do Otto.)

Lucas: Mung e Billy, Estão fora!

(Enquanto isso, Dudu está escondido no canto, encolhido de medo.)

Dudu: Nada, eu Não posso ver.

 **Dudu: Tenho uma fobia de jogar dodgeball desde o incidente de dodgeball na 3a série. (Gulp)**

(Frango recebe de volta a seus pés do que está sendo abordado por Du e faz uma cambalhota, a fim de evitar ser atingido por uma queimada do Otto.)

 **Kevin: Mano, para um Frango, ele é muito atlético.**

 **Rolf: Rolf esta espantado Com o jovem Que pode realizar tais proezas ousadas de atletismo.**

 **Vaca: Eu Já vi Meu Irmãozão fazer coisas muito mais impressionante do que isso.**

 **Du: (Rindo) O homem-Galinha sabe como dançar. (Ri estupidamente)**

 **Chowder: Eu não tinha idéia de Frango era tão bom em Dodgeball.  
**

 **Mung: (Mung com um enorme bloco de gelo na sua virilha) ... Isso...foi ... Horrível!**

(Frango se esquiva vários mais dodgeballs e tenta jogar um do Otto, mas o Du pega.)

Lucas: Frango está Fora! Sobrando Otto, Chowder, e Dudu … uh, mal notei Dudu estava aqui por causa dele escondido no canto e não estava contribuindo para a equipe. E parece Vaca e Johnny são os que sobraram dos Tubarões.

(Otto lança duas bolas na direção da Vaca e do Johnny. Brian não sendo exatamente o cão mais atlético do mundo, teve um tempo difícil tentando esquivar-se e foi atingido na perna traseira.)

Johnny: Oh Mas Que Dor!

 **Jonny: Eu estava com Muita dor, tudo bem, Mas O Plank Disse Pra Eu Não Falar.**

Lucas: (rindo) Jonny está fora!

(Jonny manca fora da quadra enquanto Chowder e Otto reagrupar para outro ataque inevitável. Vaca engole e pega uma queimada nas proximidades e ele rapidamente se viu como um alvo fácil. Na beira da quadra, escondendo debaixo do chapéu do Chowder, era Dudu. Ele avaliou seu

adversário antes de tomar objetivo. A cabeça de Dudu enfiou debaixo de seu chapéu e viu o que estava acontecendo.)

Dudu: Não, Você Não Faria- (Dudu é ferido de morte no peito por uma queimada da Vaca. Dudu agarra o peito e cai de joelhos, em uma exposição de mais de angústia exagerada, caiu no chão polido difícil em um monte de Drama.) Oh, a humanidade é Tão Cruel! (Dudu Caindo O Chão Lentamente.)

Lucas: Ei rainha do drama, dá uma pausa, eu Havia Encerado o Chão!

(Os campistas todos começam a rir, mesmo Chowder e Otto dão uma leve risada, mas que a distração era a Vaca necessária a fim de pegar dois dodgeballs e desesperadamente levantar-las para os dois. Felizmente, Otto viu chegando com o canto de sua olho e quase não abaixou a cabeça a tempo de ver como ele passou zunindo sobre sua cabeça e saltou inofensivamente no chão. Mas Chowder não teve tanta sorte, como a outra bola bateu-lhe com força no peito, fazendo-o cair no Chão.)

Lucas: Chowder, Está fora, e agora nós estamos com só com Otto vs Vaca, que vai se tornar-

(Antes de Lucas poder terminar a frase Otto mergulha para baixo e apanha uma queimada e Joga Com toda força que Puder, e Joga na Vaca. A bola vem para ele tão rápido que Vaca mal tem tempo para piscar antes de Ser atingido.)

Lucas: Hum, vitorioso. Você sabe caras, o mínimo que poderia ter feito era arrastar para fora a luta um pouco mais para que eu não sei, talvez eu pudesse terminar minha frase. E mais, é bom para as classificações. E parece que Os Jawbreakers ganham o 1o Round.

(Os Jawbreakers invadiram a quadra e levantam Otto em seus ombros.)

Nazz: Você foi ótimo lá fora, cara.

Chowder: Sim, você foi incrível!

Otto: Puxa, obrigado, Pessoal.

Lucas: Não ia ficar muito animado ainda, você ainda tem para ganhar mais 2 rodadas para que sua equipe Ganhe o desafio.

Chowder: Enquanto nós temos Otto, vai ser um pedaço de bolo.

 **Otto: Eu Gosto que todo mundo gosta de mim, mas eu Não Tenho muita habilidade pra que é necessário.**

 **Abelardo: Espero que vocês sabem que eu Que ensinei isso a Ele, Quem Está Reclamando Agora, Antiga Esposa?!**

(Round 2 começa com Otto, Chowder, Abelardo, Waffle, e Nazz representando os Jawbreakers Contra Vaca, Frango, Jonny, e Dexter todos fazem o seu caminho para a quadra. Kevin estava prestes a se juntar a eles, mas Lucas apita.)

Lucas: Parece que os Tubarões tem muitos jogadores na quadra.

Kevin: O que você está falando? Vaca, Frango, Dexter, Jonny e eu faz cinco.

Lucas: Mas você não está esquecendo Plank? (Lucas aponta para Plank, que está sendo embalado por Jonny.)

Kevin: Você não pode estar falando sério.

Lucas: Embora ele é tecnicamente seja apenas uma Madeira, ele se submeteu a sua própria fita de audição e, portanto, o conselho de administração informou-me que ele é de fato um campista e que ele estará competindo nesta rodada.

Kevin: Jonny, você tem que dizer Plank abandonará desta rodada para que eu possa competir.

Jonny: Desculpe Kevin, mas Plank diz que tem mais conhecimento de queimada em suas pequenas lascas do que no seu Corpo Inteiro.

Kevin: Bem, talvez você deve dizer ao Plank para tomar uma de suas lascas e enfiar pra baixo a boca de madeira!

Lucas: Kevin, se você não sair do tribunal de queimada dentro dos próximos 5 segundos e depois eu vou ser forçado a chamar a segurança.

Kevin: Cale a boca, Lucas. Você e eu sabemos que Plank é um objeto inanimado.

Jonny: Como poderia dizer algo como isso, você grande Idiota!

(Lucas pega um talk walk e começa a falar para ele.)

Lucas: Segurança!

(Chef Hector chega em um equipamento de segurança e arrasta Kevin fora da quadra.)

Kevin: Ei, o que você está- (Chef Hector bate em Kevin na cabeça com um cassetete)

Lucas: Chef, por favor coloque Kevin na caixa de penalidade para o resto do jogo, obrigado. Agora, então, que comecem os jogos! (Ele apita, sinalizando para os jogos para começar.)

(Todos os campistas começar a executar para pegar uma queimada. Frango e Otto são os 1os a chegarem lá. Ambos pegar a bola ao mesmo tempo e lançá-los uns para os outros. As bolas colidem em pleno ar como Frango e Otto tanto mergulho para o rebote. Ambos pegar suas dodgeballs em uníssom e prossiga para jogá-los uns aos outros. Se Gordon tinha uma cauda mais longa do que ele provavelmente teria saído.)

 **Frango: é momentos como este que eu estou feliz que eu Não tenho um rabo.**

(Frango rola para fora do caminho e lança outra bola para Otto, que se esquiva-lo com facilidade, mas em vez disso a bola bate na Nazz no rosto.)

Lucas: (Rindo) Bem, parece que Nazz esta familiarizada com alguns da borracha vermelha.

 **Nazz: Eu realmente espero que dodgeball não atrapalhe meu cabelo.**

(Stewie e Brian conseguem vencer e Falange e Chowder Vão para a linha central e de ambos os Lados se prepararam para o fogo.)

Abelardo: Otto, Não atire até você ver os brancos de seus olhos. (Otto e Abelardo ambos dodgeballs lançando na Vaca, atingida por baixo instantaneamente.)

 **Dexter: Isso é Uma Total Improvabilidade, Isso Era bastante confuso.**

(Enquanto isso, um Waffle despercebido foi capaz de pegar duas bolas e ele então usa sua cauda como uma hélice para voar no ar e lançar duas bolas à direito em Dexter e Frango.)

Dexter: Chegando! (Dexter abaixa a cabeça e evita-se de uma queimada que se aproxima e, em seguida, puxa Frango pra fora do caminho, salvando de ser atingido.)

Frango: Oh, eu não sabia que os gatos podiam voar.

Dexter: Talvez a Evolução Esteja Mudando.

 **Frango: Para ser honesto, eu realmente não vejo por que as pessoas estão em tumulto porque eu havia dito palavrão, Mas Meus Pais Devem me Deixar de Castigo Após o Programa.**

Dexter: Rapido frango, Precisamos Atingi-lo, Com Calculos de 65% De Precisão.

(Enquanto isso, Jonny corre para cima e agarra uma queimada.)

Jonny: Deixe-os se Derem Mal, Plank. (Jonny lança a queimada em Flapjack de uma forma descoordenada. Flapjack pega com facilidade.)

Lucas: Jonny, Está fora.

Jonny: Bem, eu acho que é só você, Plank. (Jonny define Plank para baixo no meio da quadra.) Vá pegar amigo.

(Otto anda para cima e fracamente joga uma bola no Plank, eliminando-o.)

Lucas: (Em um tom sarcástico) Wow, Que Nem Antes, Usando sua cauda como uma hélice, inovador e bom para as classificações, Eu Gosto disso! E agora é para baixo a dois em dois. Otto e Waffle vs Frango e Dexter. Ei, eu realmente tenho que terminar minha frase nesse momento.

Dexter: Rapido Frango, administrar sector 9 formação alfa 12.

Frango: O quê?

Dexter: Só Pule. (Frango se abaixa e Dexter, com uma bola em cada mão, pula em cima dele e usa-lo como plataforma para saltar fora da e, no ar, ele dispara dois precisamente apontada em linha reta no Waffle. Waffle consegue evitá-los tanto, mas ao fazê-lo ele não consegue perceber que Dexter tem puxado outra bola para fora sob seu macacão e joga no Waffle, atingindo-o no ar e enviá-lo a ficar fora do céu, aterrissando com força no chão.)

Lucas: sério, qual é a parte desses pisos recém-encerados que vocês Competidores não entendem!

(Dexter e Otto bloqueiam olhos um com o outro, ambos com foco em uma queimada no meio da quadra. Quase em uníssono, ambos correndo para ele. Ambos agarram, ao mesmo tempo.)

Dexter: Bom trabalho, Frango. Agora vá pegar outro queimada no caso de eu precisar de backup. (Frango lança a bola no Otto, mas ele rola para fora do caminho, tentando fazer com que seu juízo sobre ele. Mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de fazer nada, ele foi atingido por uma queimada do Frango.)

Lucas: Parece que os ratos tóxicos saíram com uma vitória na 2a rodada. Agora está empatado 1-1.

Stewie: A vitória é minha!

Lucas: Você tem cinco minutos para ficar pronto para Round 3.

Round 3 começa com Otto, Waffle, Abelardo, Fred Fredburger e Nazz dos Jawbreakers vs Frango, Dexter, Sarah, Jimmy e Billy dos Tubarões.

Lucas: Pronto, vai! (Apito)

(Todo mundo corre para a linha central, com exceção de Jimmy, que andou. Otto pega uma queimada e joga no Jimmy, que consegue evitá-lo, mas depois cai no chão, chorando.)

Jimmy: Eu acho que eu puxei algo, Sarah.

Lucas: Por favor, não receberá nenhuma lágrimas no chão. Se o seu vai ter um partido da piedade, fazê-lo pelas arquibancadas.

Sarah: ARGH, olha o que você Fez Com o Jimmy! (Sarah pega duas bolas e lança-las no Otto que só tem tempo de se esquivar um antes do outro Chegar na cabeça.)

Lucas: Haha, cara, eu adoro quando as pessoas Ficam com raiva no meu show, Mesmo Quando Eu Digo Isso Antes.

(Sarah pega mais duas bolas e Joga no Fred Fredburger e Nazz, derrubando os dois para o chão. Mas Sarah não parou por aí, pegando outra bola, ela lançou-se aos pés de Waffle e do Fred Fredburger, Waffle conseguindo pular para fora do caminho, mas a bola descendo na pata do fred Fredburguer, arrancando um gemido do cão.)

 **Fred Fredburger: Isso Doeu.**

Lucas: Otto, Abelardo, Nazz e Fred Fredburger são eliminados. Agora é um período de 5 a 1. (Waffle é contra Billy, Jimmy, Sarah, Dexter e Frango, e todos eles têm dodgeballs exceto para Jimmy. Quase ao mesmo tempo, todos eles abrem fogo contra Waffle. Waffle pode ter sido capaz

de se esquivar de alguns deles, mas Ele acabou sendo sobrecarregado e eliminado.)

Lucas: E os Tubarões Ganham Round 3 com relativa facilidade. É agora uma vantagem de 2-1 para os ratos tóxicos.

(Os Jawbreakers Ficam Confusos.)

Otto: Ok Gente, eu não estou tentando ser rude, mas talvez vocês poderiam me dar alguma ajuda lá fora. Porque Frango e Sarah são praticamente todas as estrelas lá fora, e eu e Waffle foram ter que fazer um monte de trabalho.

Rolf: Rolf irá ajudá-lo menino cujo nome é semelhante ao de um Pepino-do-Mar. (Rolf estava dormindo nas arquibancadas durante a maior parte do dia, mas tinha acordado, percebendo que sua equipe precisava de ajuda.) Rolf vai fazer o trabalho destes ícones animados que falam, sim.

Edu: Eu Tambem, Rolf. Conte comigo. (Edu estava dormindo para uma grande parte do tempo, bem como, e acordou grogue para ajudar a sua equipe.)

* * *

(Round 4 começa com Edu, Rolf, Otto, Chowder e Du contra Dexter, Vaca, Frango, Jonny e Sarah. Frango, no entanto, começa a deixar a quadra.)

Frango: Isso é estúpido, eu vou voltar para as arquibancadas.

Billy: Mas Irmãozão, precisamos de você. Basta ficar em torno de mais uma rodada bem?

Frango: Tá Legal, Vaca Gorda.

 **Frango: Eu odeio queimada. A única razão pela qual eu estou jogando é tão minha equipe não vai ficar com raiva de mim.**

Lucas: (Apito) Vai!

(Edu, Rolf, e Otto chegar lá primeiro, agarrando bolas e arremessando em seus adversários com determinação recém-descoberta. Vaca e Jonny são rapidamente derrubado enquanto Dexter e Frango conseguem evitar os projéteis que se aproxima e bolas de apoio dos seus próprios. Sarah consegue pegar uma bola que foi lançada por Edu, assim, eliminá-lo.)

Lucas: Jonny, Vaca, e Edu, Estão Fora!

Rolf: Garoto-Du, faça o que fizer, não cruze a linha central, sim.

Du: Claro que sim, Rolf. (Ed pega uma queimada e cegamente joga no ar, caindo sobre uma Sarah confiante. Ele salta para fora do topo da sua cabeça.)

Sarah: Ed, seu idiota!

Lucas: Sarah, Tá Fora!

Frango: O Urso-Gato Roxo é meu! (Frango lança uma bola, enviando na direção do Chowder.)

Chowder: Parece que Mais Uma Vez eu vou precisar de ajuda do Sr. Colher. (Chowder pega uma colher e lança-lo no dodgeball, os dois objetos colidem no ar.)

Frango: Cara, ele está usando seus utensílios para sua vantagem. (Enquanto isso, Otto capitaliza sobre a distração e envia outra queimada em direção do Frango, que é atingindo no peito. Mas Otto é então atingido por uma queimada do Dexter, que é então atingido por

Chowder.)

Lucas: Os Jawbreakers ganham Round 4! Ele agora está empatado 2-2. A próxima equipe a vencer Round 5 será declarado o vencedor.

(Os Jawbreakers Ficam Surpresos.)

Otto: Ok, então ele vai ser eu, Edu, Rolf, Waffle e quem mais?

Dudu: Eu!

Edu: O quê?!

Dudu: Eu quero superar meu medo de queimada.

Edu: De jeito nenhum, você vai estragar tudo. Além disso, viemos longe demais a perder agora.

(Otto puxa Edu de lado.)

Otto: Não acho que nós temos que muitas opções. Mung machucou a virilha, Fred Fredburger e Du não sabe os fundamentos do dodgeball, Abelardo disse que o músculo estava dolorido, Nazz não quer estragar o cabelo, e Chowder torceu o rabo.

Edu: Como ele, você sabe o que, não importa. Vamos jogar Dudu, mas eu só espero que ele não Estague Tudo.

Round 5 começa com Otto, Rolf, Edu, Waffle, e Dudu contra Dexter, Frango, Sarah, Billy e Plank.

Lucas: Vai!

(Todos os concorrentes, com exceção de Plank, sprint para a linha central. Waffle chega lá uma fração de segundo antes do Billy e joga uma bola de seu caminho, atingindo Billy no lado. Enquanto isso, Frango fica para a linha e pega uma queimada, apontando para o Otto que se aproxima que pára mortos em suas trilhas. Frango dispara uma queimada no Otto, que, como se por instinto, fez um Backflip, a fim de evitar a borracha vermelha.)

Lucas: Uau, eu tenho que dizer, que foi impressionante.

 **Otto: Eu realmente nunca fiz um backflip antes. Acho que agiu por instinto.**

 **Abelardo: Oh e outra coisa, eu que ensinei a fazer esse Backflip também.**

(Frango agarra rapidamente mais duas bolas e lança no Otto, que por pouco evita os dois. Mas ele é atingido por uma queimada do Dexter.)

Frango: Bom trabalho, Gêninho. Enquanto nós jogamos os nossos cartões de direito devemos ser vitorioso. Apenas fique atrás de mim e me cobrir, se eu precisar de ajuda.

Dexter: Claro, Homem-Frango Antromorphico.

 **Dexter: Pra Falar a Verdade, Eu Nunca Fui Bom em Educação Fisica, Só Estou Jogando Agora pra Não Ser Um Alvo Pra Ser Eliminado, e Também, Com Os Meus Calculos, Vai Ser Mais facil de Fazer.**

(Rolf e Edu são espancados até a linha central por Sarah, que empunhando duas bolas esquivar, lança-los para os dois. Frango junta-se, assim, causando um trio de dodgeballs para vir subindo na direção do Edu e do Rolf.)

Edu: Ai, Ai!

(Edu e Rolf são rapidamente eliminados.)

(Enquanto isso, Waffle pega uma bola e atira no Dexter, que desvia-lo com uma bola de sua autoria. Frango então intervém, o envio de uma Dupla de dodgeballs para o gato cinzento. Waffle fez uma vã tentativa em executar um backflip, mas falhou miseravelmente, esquivar bolas cravando na cabeça.)

Lucas: Bem, parece que Quase todos, Se o Dudu For Queimado, Os Tubarões Ganham.

(Dudu é agora o único que restou em sua equipe, e Sarah, Frango e Dexter estavam todos sorrindo para ele maldosamente com esquivar bolas em suas mãos. Então, tudo que eles dispararam sobre ele de uma vez. Mas eles foram pegos de surpresa quando Dudu na verdade, pegar duas das bolas em suas mãos, e então usá-los para desviar o terceiro. Dudu pegou bolas da Sarah e do Frango, eliminando os 2. Então, vai toda a força os bracinhos poderia reunir, ele jogou as duas bolas diretamente para Dexter, que tentou pegar um deles, mas a outra bola bateu-lhe no estômago, derrubando ele. Enquanto isso, a outra bola passou voando pelo ar, encontrar um local de desembarque no Plank, saltando inofensivamente fora do Plank.)

Lucas: vou Dizer, Os Robalos Assassinos ganham a vitória pela terceira vez Consecutiva!

 **Dudu: Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu acho que eu estava apenas cansado de estar com medo de queimada. Mas parece que eu venci meu medo de queimada.**

(Os Jawbreakers Vão no Campo, torcendo por Dudu enquanto Rolf e Du Sobem ele em seus ombros e parada dele ao redor da quadra. Lucas vira-se para os ratos tóxicas.)

Lucas: E quanto a vocês, eu esperava mais de você. E, mais uma vez, eu vou vê-los na cerimônia da fogueira hoje à noite.

 **Kevin: Eu já sei quem eu estou votando. Vou te dar uma dica, é um objeto inanimado.**

 **Frango: Essa madeira tem sido uma responsabilidade para nós desde o 1o dia.**

 **Dexter: Esse cabeça quente do Kevin fica nos meus nervos desde o primeiro dia.**

* * *

(Nós cortamos para a cerimônia da fogueira. Lucas anda com uma bandeja de 10 marshmallows.)

Lucas: Normalmente eu iria explicar como funciona a cerimônia, mas vendo como isso é a sua 3a vez aqui eu acho que você sabe o que fazer. Quando eu chamar seu nome Venha e Pegue o seu marshmallow.

Dexter …

Jonny …

Frango …

Sarah …

Billy …

Vaca …

Jimmy …

Lucas: E agora nós somos para baixo a dois campistas. (Lucas olha para Kevin e Plank.)

E o último marshmallow Vai Para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin.

Kevin: Beije seu amigo imaginário, Panaca. (Chef Hector pega o Plank e joga para o barco.)

Jonny: NNNNÃÃÃOOO! Plank! (Jonny se rompe e começa a chorar.)

 **Frango: Uau, esse cara tem alguns problemas serios.**

 **Dexter: Honestamente, eu estou realmente surpreso que tipo de Plank não foi eliminado mais cedo. O fato de que uma placa de madeira foi capaz de durar mais que dois outros campistas é tipo de perturbação.**

 **Kevin: Essa é a terceira vez consecutiva que eu estava Quase eliminado. A questão é, quem é o idiota que está tentando me eliminar?**

 **Jonny: Eu Não posso acreditar que Eles Poderiam Fazer Isso ao Plank!**

* * *

Lucas: Quem será eliminado na próxima, e os Tubarões nunca Vão Ganhar? Sintonize na próxima vez em Suvivor ...De … Peach Creek!


	5. Mostre Seu Talento!

**Capitulo 5 – Mostre Seu Talento!**

Lucas: no Episodio Anterior de Suvivor: Peach Creek. As duas equipes se enfrentaram uns contra os outros em uma melhor de cinco jogos de queimada. No final, foi Dudu que conseguiu superar seu medo de queimada e garantir a vitória para sua equipe, fazendo com que os Tubarões tenham um Tabu de Três Rodadas Sem Vencer. Será que os Jawbreakers finalmente Vão perder um desafio? Será que os Tubarões nunca serão Capazes de Ganhar? Quem vai ser o Proximo a Sair? Descubra agora em Suvivor... De Peach Creek!

* * *

(Os campistas estão almoçando no refeitório ele, todos eles gostam após evento de ontem.)

 **Jonny: Não sei como vou passar sem o Plank, depois de tudo, ele é meu melhor amigo.**

(Jonny senta-se, por si só, enquanto Dexter e Computador Conversam entre Sí.)

Dexter: Então Computador, agora que perdemos três desafios em uma fileira, o que vamos fazer agora?

 _Computador: Dexter, Nós Temos Que Continuar O Ritmo Pra Continuar._

Dexter: Então Tá Legal Computador.

Lucas: Atenção campistas, logo que Acabarem com a sua refeição, por favor informe a grande auditório no lado sul da ilha. Confie em mim, você não será capaz de perdê-la, é enorme.

Frango: Mexa-se Vaca Gorda.

Vaca: Então Tá Irmãozão.

Frango: (Olhando Pro Jonny.) Esse Garoto é Esquisito.

 **Frango: (Em voz sarcástica) Hmm, agora por que tenho a sensação de que ele não vai durar muito tempo?**

(Logo os campistas estão todos reunidos em torno do auditório, Lucas entrando no palco.)

Lucas: Atenção campistas, hoje vamos ter um show de talentos, que será o desafio. Você irá selecionar 3 de seus campistas para competir no nosso show de talentos, que serão julgados pelo nosso próprio Chef Hector. Chef Hector vai dar o campista um simples polegar para cima ou

polegares para baixo, dependendo de como bom seu ato é. A equipe que obtiver a maioria dos polegares para cima será vitorioso e reivindicar invencibilidade para sua equipe e, a julgar pelo seu histórico, ele provavelmente vai ser os Jawbreakers. Agora, você tem uma hora para

realizar audições para a sua equipe e seus respectivos atos praticar. Quando que uma hora é longo, vamos jogar uma moeda para decidir qual equipe vai em primeiro lugar. Agora vai!

(Os Tubarões começam a fazer audições para a sua equipe, com Kevin elegendo-se como líder.)

Kevin: Tudo bem, por isso vai ser eu, Dexter, e quem mais?

Sarah: Eu acho que eu poderia tentar jogar o meu banjo.

Kevin: Certo, então nós temos que descobri. Agora só precisamos ensaiar.

(Kevin caminha até o Dexter.)

Kevin: Oh Garoto NERD, Precisamos de Ajuda pra Trapacear.

Dexter: O Que?! Nem Pensar!

Kevin: Sabe Que Se a Gente Perder De Novo, é Você Que Vai Pra Casa!

Dexter: Tá.

Kevin: Muito bem, então, a vitória será nossa.

(Enquanto isso, os Jawbreakers estão ainda Está Tentando Fazer.)

Rolf: Rolf deseja executar a dança da lontra sem pêlos.

Nazz: E eu vou jogar a minha tuba.

Edu: Agora precisamos de mais uma pessoa, e eu sei apenas o cara. (Edu olha para Dudu, que está lendo debaixo de uma árvore nas proximidades.) Tempo para trazer para fora a Habilidade de Tocar. (Edu caminha até Dudu.) Ei, Dudu, o que dizer que você teste para o show de talentos.

Dudu: Ah não, eu não podia, Edu. Eu não tenho nenhum talento.

Edu: Você trouxe seu Dedal de Guitarra?

Dudu: Bem, sim, mas-

Edu: Mas nada. Sua incrível quando você joga essa coisa. Precisamos de você neste concurso. Eu não estou pedindo para você experimentar, eu estou dizendo para você.

Dudu: Mas Edu eu Acho que esse instrumento pode ser um incômodo. Eu não até mesmo tê-lo trazido aqui tinha mãe e pai não me forçou a.

Edu: Sem mas, Dudu. Agora Leve Seu Bumbum para aquela cabana e obter esse Dedal de Guitarra, e não voltar com ele para fora!

Du: Para não mencionar um pato.

Edu: Du, de Onde você veio?

Du: Do Bico Da Cegonha, Edu. (Edu Joga a Cabeça do Du Pra Longe, Depois o Corpo Vai Pega-lo.

(Dudu vai para sua cabine e recupera seu Dedal de Guitarra.)

Dudu: Ugh, este instrumento é tão detestável. (Dudu caminha de volta para as audições, onde ele encontra todos os seus companheiros de equipe esperando por ele.) Oh querido, há um problema?

Rolf: Não brinque com Rolf, Garoto-Du-Inteligente. Rolf deseja ver o seu Grande ato de Talento, sim.

Chowder: Sim, Edu nos disse que você ia tocar seu dedal de Guitarra e vencer o show de talentos pra Gente!

Dudu: (murmura.) Por que nada é bom. Alguém sabe onde Eddy Está?

Otto: Eu acho que ele é no confessionário. (Otto Fala em direção ao confessionário. Dudu anda até ele e aqui está rindo por dentro.)

 **Edu: Homem isso é muito rico, Cabeça de Meia não tem idéia do que quando ele voltar todos os campistas vão pedir-lhe para fazer um teste. Haha ele é muito precioso! (De repente Edu é interrompido por uma batida na porta, fazendo-o pular de surpresa. A voz do Dudu é Auditiva a partir do exterior.)**

 **Dudu: (Do lado de fora do confessionário) Edu, eu sei o Que Está Fazendo.**

 **Edu: Gulp!**

(Enquanto isso, os Tubarões estão praticando os respectivos atos, Kevin estar em primeiro lugar em seu monociclo, fazendo uma parada de mão sobre ele, impressionando alguns dos outros campistas.)

Jimmy: Ele é tão sonhador.

 **Frango: Sim, ele é definitivamente uma Mulherzinha.**

(Depois Sarah Toca seu banjo, quase quebrando os ouvidos de seus companheiros de time.)

Billy: Para Com Isso!

(Dexter recupera seu dispositivo de controle da mente.)

Kevin: Muito Bom, Baixinho NERD, Mas Acho Que Isso Não Vai Funcionar.

Dexter: Só Pra Retirar Sua Duvida. (Dexter Usa sua arma controle da mente, e, em seguida, Acerta no Billy, atordoando-o com o raio de controle da mente.)

Dexter: Billy, Aja Feito Macaco.

Billy: Sim, mestre. (Billy vai para dentro da floresta, deixando os outros membros dos Tubarões chocados.)

Dexter: Como você já deve ter adivinhado que eu tenho na minha posse um dispositivo de controle da mente que eu posso usar para virar a maré deste concurso. É simples, eu vou hipnotizar Chef Hector em dar todos os nossos artistas de um polegar para cima. Alguém tem um problema com isso?

Ratos tóxicos: Não.

(Enquanto isso, Os Jawbreakers Estavam Terminando Suas Audições, Nazz está praticando seu

solo de tuba, com pouco sucesso, Rolf está ensaiando a dança lontra sem pêlos, e Dudu foi proprietário do pedal de Guitarra com uma quantidade enorme de vontade. Mung, Chowder, Otto, Abelardo, e Du se reuniram para vê-lo jogar.)

Chowder: Uau, como é que os dedos se movem tão rápido?

Otto: Olha, agora ele está usando seus pés. (Dudu começa a ler um livro e tocar pedal de Guitarra, ao mesmo tempo, usando seus pés para jogá-lo.)

Abelardo: Beleza, estamos em um sapato, rapazes.

Lucas: Atenção campistas, é longo o tempo para falar, e o tempo para realização é agora. Eu vou jogar uma moeda para decidir qual equipe vai começar primeiro. Cara, os Jawbreakers, Coroa, os Tubarões. (Ele vira moeda, aterrissando em Coroa.) Parece que os ratos tóxicos são os primeiros dessa Vez.

(Sarah recebe no palco e começa a jogar seu banjo, enquanto Chef Hector olha em vez sem entusiasmo. Enquanto isso, mais nos arbustos, Dexter se concentra em Chef Hector, apontando sua arma controle da mente para ele, e queima. Até agora, a maioria todos tinham cobriram os seus ouvidos, devido ao desempenho ensurdecedor. Isso tornou ainda mais surpreendente quando Chef Hector deu-lhe um polegar para cima. Todos, exceto para os Tubarões, engasgaram em confusão.)

 **Edu: Que imbecil era terrível. Como ela conseguiu um polegar para cima?**

 **Rolf: Rolf suspeita de um crime, sim.**

Dudu: Eu não estou tentando colocar um amortecedor sobre o desempenho de Sarah, mas eu estava muito surpreso ao ver Chef Eustace dar-lhe um polegar para cima.

Du: (Olha em torno de um minuto.) Hmm, Porque Eu Vim Aqui?

Lucas: Bem, depois disso, um, desempenho impressionante, vamos arranjar alguém dos Jawbreakers para chegar no palco. Primeiro temos Rolf, que estará realizando a dança do Lontra sem pêlos.

(Rolf entra no palco e começa a executar, e acaba fazendo uma surpreendentemente bom trabalho, com o Chef Hector dando-lhe um polegar para cima.)

Lucas: Em seguida, temos Kevin que executa um truque em um monociclo. (Kevin entra no palco e vemos que ele tem um olho inchado de onde Dexter acertá-lo. Kevin faz uma parada de mão no monociclo e Chef, sendo hipnotizado por Dexter novamente, dá um polegar para cima.)

Lucas: Em seguida, temos Edd tocar guitarra pedal steel. (Edd anda contragosto no palco, seu instrumento no reboque. Ele cuidadosamente define-se no palco como Stewie olha de seu esconderijo nos arbustos.)

Dexter: E agora para garantir a nossa vitória. (Sem o conhecimento do Dexter, Rolf tinha descoberto seu esconderijo e foi calmamente subindo em Dexter.)

Rolf: Em honra de meus ancestrais, SHABLAHA! (Rolf aborda Stewie, quebrando o dispositivo de controle da mente em um milhão de peças.)

Dexter: Que Isso!? Kevin Vai Me Destruir!

(Enquanto isso, no palco, Dudu começou a tocar pedal de guitarra, e todo mundo ficou impressionado. Chef lhe deu um polegar para cima.)

Lucas: Isso vai ser um ato difícil de seguir. Em seguida temos Dexter que vai mostrar o seu, uh, dispositivo de controle da mente? (Lucas olha e vê que Stewie está machucado e surrado e seu dispositivo Que está completamente destruído.)

Lucas: Bem, então, eu vou Dizer que, como um polegares para baixo automáticas.

Dexter: Damn.

Kevin: indo de Bom, Panaca, por causa de vocês que vamos perder o Desa-ugh. (Dexter pega um pedaço de vidro quebrado que foi à esquerda do aparelho destruído e jabs de TI, ponto preto, o rosto de Kevin.)

Lucas: Homem que cara fica bater muito. Bem, para o nosso próximo ato,

Nazz e sua tuba!

(Nazz entra no palco e começa a tocar tuba. Infelizmente, porém, Chef, juntamente com todos os outros em sua maioria, não se impressiona.)

Chef Hector: Isso, foi terrível. Polegares para baixo.

Lucas: Bem, parece que atingimos um outro laço. Vendo como só temos quatro minutos de tempo de execução deixou Eu só vou jogar uma moeda para decidir o vencedor.

Nazz: Mas isso não é justo, cara.

Mung: Você não pode decidir quem ganha com base no lançamento de uma moeda.

Lucas: Ah sim, eu posso. Eu sou o anfitrião, eu faço as regras, lembra?

(Lucas vira moeda.)

Lucas: Joga-lo no ar.

Nazz: Cara!

Sarah: Coroa!

...

...

...

(Close up da Moeda no ar.)

...

...

...

...

(Close up de ambas as equipes procurando preocupado.)

...

...

...

(Close-up de Lucas sorrindo.)

...

...

...

Lucas: É pousou em coroa.

Os Tubarões: Sim!

Lucas: E quanto à os Jawbreakers, sinto muito por sua sorte. Vejo você na cerimônia da fogueira hoje à noite. Nesse meio tempo, estar pensando que o seu voto vai para.

 **Dudu: Embora eu sinta que Nazz nos custou a vitória eu não posso trazer-me a votar nela.**

 **Rolf: Rolf respeita os esforços da menina Nazz, mas o filho de um pastor não pode ter elos fracos em sua equipe.**

* * *

(Os Jawbreakers estão todos reunidos em volta da fogueira com Lucas andando com uma bandeja de 9 marshmallows.)

Lucas: Ah, aqui temos 10 campistas, mas apenas 9 marshmallows. Quando eu chamo seu nome, venha e reivindicar o seu marshmallow, o campista solitário que não recebe um marshmallow andará a doca de vergonha, Indo a bordo do barco Movel de perdedores, e deixar o Lugar, e você

nunca Mais pode voltar ... SEMPRE!

(Edu engole.)

Du

...

Dudu

...

Rolf

...

Waffle

...

Chowder

...

Otto

...

Fred Fredburger

...

Mung Daal

…

Abelardo

...

...

...

Lucas: E assim chegou a isso. (Lucas Olhando para Edu e Nazz, tanto olhando nervosamente um para o outro.)

Edu: Você tinha que virar essa moeda estúpido.

Lucas: Quem será eliminado? Será que vai ser Nazz, cuja tuba horrível custou os Jawbreakers uma vitória potencial. Ou será Eddy, que Não fez nada para merecer ficar eliminado, mas seria divertido vê-lo ir de qualquer maneira.

(Edu resmunga.)

Lucas: Agora, o Ultimo Marshmallow vai Para ...

...

...

...

...

(Close-up de Edu roendo as unhas.)

...

...

...

...

(Close up de Nazz parecendo preocupado.)

...

...

...

...

(Close-up de marshmallow).

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Edu

(Edu solta um suspiro de relaxamento e afirma que seu marshmallow).

Lucas: Bem Nazz, ele foi bom conhecer você. O barco de perdedores aguarda.

Nazz: Então Tá. (Nazz suspira e fica no barco, uma vez que se afasta.)

Lucas: Levou-o melhor do que eu esperava.

 **Dudu: Ok, eu admito, eu era o único que votei no Edu. Eu sei que ele é meu melhor amigo, mas eu simplesmente não podia trazer-me a votar em Nazz, e eu ainda estava fervendo em cima dele fazendo-me tocar pedal de guitarra.**

 **(Dudu Escuta a voz de Edu de fora do confessionário.)**

 **Edu: Ei Cabeça de Meia, eu ouvi isso!**

 **Dudu: Nada Bom, eu devo ir agora, me desculpe.**

* * *

Lucas: Será que os Tubarões ser capaz de capitalizar sobre essa vitória? Quantos pontos vai Kevin precisa Conseguir? Quem vai ser votado fora o próximo? Descubra na próxima vez em Suvivor...De Peach Creek!


	6. Rebotes e Enterradas

**Captiulo 6 - Rebotes e Enterradas**

(Lucas anda na tela.)

Lucas: No Episodio Anterior de Suvivor de Peach Creek. Os campistas participaram de um show de talentos para ver quem iria ganhar. Alguns fizeram bons, outros, nem tanto. Dudu dominou com sua pedal de guitarra e Kevin realizou algumas manobras impressionantes alta voando com seu monociclo. Mas no final, teria chegado a um impasse, e eu gostaria de ser o único a decidir o destino das equipes, lançando um quarto e, portanto, por um golpe de sorte, os Tubarões Conseguem seu caminho para a vitória, terminando sua série de derrotas. No fim das contas, seria a loira Nazz que seria a primeira Competidora dos Jawbreakers para ser Eliminada devido à sua tuba incompetente. Quem será eliminado na próxima? Descubra agora em Suvivor...De Peach Creek!

* * *

(Os campistas estão tomando café da manhã no refeitório. Billy anda para cima e Cai em Cima do Dexter.)

Dexter: Com Licença, Amigo Billy, Mas Porque Caiu em Cima de Mim

Billy: Desculpa Dexter, Era Pra Ser No Kevin, Que Me Fez Bater na Árvore.

Dexter: Tudo Bem, Desculpas Aceitas.

Billy: Dexter, Sabia Que Minha Amiga Mandy-

Sarah: Oh para de Falar, Seu Narigudo Idiota.

Kevin: É, Para Com Isso.

(Edu grita da tabela de Bass.)

Edu: Ei Mordedores, como é a sensação de saber que a única maneira que vocês podem nos vencer é se você tiver sorte. (Edu ri descontroladamente e leite começa a sair do seu nariz, fazendo com que vários de seus companheiros de equipe para se juntam à gargalhada.)

Lucas: Atenção campistas, por favor Vão para o lado sul quando acabarem de comer, obrigado.

(Os campistas têm todos se reuniram no lado sul, onde eles entraram em um ginásio bastante agradável olhando com uma marca spanking nova quadra de basquete dentro. Os campistas logo perceberam o que estava acontecendo.)

 **Dudu: Por que sempre tem que ser um esporte? Por que não pode ser algo intelectual como Jogo de Memoria ou tricotar.**

 **Kevin: Isso vai ser tão escolha. Eu sou o capitão da minha equipe de basquete de Peach Creek, então isso vai ser uma Enterrada.**

 **Rolf: Esta competição será fácil pois Rolf é bastante experiente quando se trata de utilizar a esfera inflada.**

 **Du: Nossa, que jogo que vamos jogar? Foi futebol, não há táxis, futebol, baseball. Não, deixa pra lá, ele foi definitivamente futebol.**

 **Frango: Oh por favor, isto é brincadeira de criança. Eu posso atirar uma bola de basquete em um nível quarta série.**

 **Billy: Eu não sou muito bom no basquete, ou qualquer outro esporte para esse assunto.**

Lucas: meninos e 2 meninas Ok, hoje você estará jogando entre si no clássico jogo de basquete! A primeira equipa a marcar 21 pontos será vitorioso. Vai ser os Tubarões contra os Jawbreakers. Pode haver apenas cinco jogadores em quadra por equipe. Escolha o seu capitão da equipe e suas entradas e vamos começar este jogo!

Kevin: Olha gente, eu sei mais sobre o basquete do que todos vocês Juntos, então eu acho que é justo que eu sou o capitão da equipe.

Frango: Muito bem, então, eu não vou discutir, mas eu serei Um Dos Jogadores.

Kevin: Certo. Então eu, Frango, e quem mais?

Dexter: Acho que eu poderia participar também.

 **Dexter: Lembrem-se, Posso Ser Baixinho, Mas Só Faço Isso Para Não Ter Chances de Ser Eliminado.**

Jonny: Quero Participar. Vamos Kevin, Você Sabe.

Kevin: De Jeito Nenhum, Jonny. Sarah, e você?

Sarah: Ugh, com certeza.

Vaca: Sim, eu acho que vou dar uma chance. E você, Billy?

Billy: Tudo bem, eu vou jogar, mas eu vou gostar.

* * *

(Os Jawbreakers Conversando entre si)

Rolf: Rolf assumirá como capitão da equipe.

Edu: Deixe-me começar. Afinal, eu sou um profissional para isso.

Dudu: Edu, você não sabe nada sobre os fundamentos do basquete.

Edu: O que há para saber, basta pegar a bola e atirá-lo.

Du: Não se preocupe, meu pai tem uma pá.

Mung: Eu e Chowder podemos Participar.

Chowder: Mas Mung, eu não quero jogar.

Mung: Qualquer jogo ou arriscar ser votado fora, Chowder.

Du: Ah, deixa eu Jogar, eu sou grande no futebol.

Dudu: Hum, Du, você percebe que estamos jogando basquete, certo?

Du: Bolinhos e leite!

Rolf: Hmm, que tal você, Garoto de Oculos Redondos.

Otto: Rolf, Eu tenho um nome, e sim, eu vou jogar, mas eu não sou muito bom.

* * *

Lucas: Tudo bem, o placar está configurado, cada equipe é permitido 3 tempos, não há limite de tempo, continuar a jogar e não parar até que uma equipe marca 21. Se for um empate, depois vamos para a prorrogação. Agora, Que Os Jogos Comecem!

(A partir dos Jawbreakers temos Otto, Rolf, Edu, Mung e Chowder. Dos Tubarões temos Frango, Kevin, Sarah, Vaca, e o Billy. Lucas sopra um apito, sinalização para o jogo começar. No centro da quadra, vemos Kevin e Rolf, e Entre Eles vemos Chef Hector em um equipamento árbitro, segurando a bola de basquete, ele em seguida, joga-lo direto para o ar, deixando Rolf e Kevin para concorrer ao Centro. Rolf, tendo a vantagem da altura óbvio, estendeu a mão e inclinou-a para seus companheiros de equipe, Edu pegou e começou a driblar até a Cesta, mas foi cortado por Billy e Vaca e passou para Rolf, que cobrou no Kevin e foi capaz de pegar uma bandeja e se sujado também.)

Rolf: E um, Sr. Tiro Quente.

Lucas: É agora 2-0 com o Bass Killer assumir a liderança cedo, e com Rolf indo para a linha de seu único lance livre.

(Rolf vai para a linha e dispara um tiro livre perfeito para desgosto de Kevin. O resultado está agora em 3-0 a favor dos Jawbreakers. Kevin pegou a bola e começou a driblar até o tribunal, sem saber o que passar para, à sua esquerda, viu Stewie e Gordon lutando para fugir Rolf e Mung

em um esforço para conseguir abrir, e à sua direita Sarah e o Billy apenas ficou lá, parecendo que poderia me importar menos. Kevin pensava nas probabilidades e decidiu que iria dirigi-lo para baixo a própria pista. Deu dois dribles, falsificou um passe para Vaca, e conseguiu

puxar de um Tiro No Céu Destro. O resultado está agora em 3-2. Edu Rapidamente avançou para baixo da pista e não muito longe antes Kevin roubar dele, correndo para baixo da Quadra e vomitando uma Coisa fácil, fazendo com que Edu Fique vermelho de raiva. O resultado está agora

em 4-3. Desta vez Rolf levou para baixo da pista e ele rapidamente passou para Chowder, que desajeitadamente deixou cair, com Kevin pegando do chão e correndo para o outro lado da quadra para outra bandeja. O placar 6-3. Rolf mais uma vez avançou pela pista, tentando

encontrar o homem aberto entre a confusão de campistas, seus olhos fixam para Mung, passando-o direto para ele. Mung pegou e tentou atirar um Salto de gama média, mas ele foi bloqueado por trás e posteriormente roubado de por Kevin, que tentou levá-la de volta para o outro lado da quadra, mas ele foi interceptado por Rolf, que roubou de Kevin e Dirigi-lo de volta para baixo da Quadra, cobrando tanto em Vaca e Frango e ainda gerir a vantagem na bandeja. O resultado está agora em 6-5. Kevin driblou até o tribunal e passou para Vaca, que posteriormente passou para o Frango.)

Vaca: Vamos, Irmãozão! (Frango pega a bola e preguiçosamente dispara uma Bola de Ar que é capturada por Edu.)

Kevin: O que foi isso? Você sabe, você poderia ter, pelo menos, tentou colocar algum esforço para isso.

Frango: Blah Blah Blah, quem se importa. Nós ainda não estamos na liderança?

Kevin: Sim, Mas não vai ser por muito tempo se você continuar jogando desse jeito!

Vaca: Irmãozão, da próxima vez tenta acertar a tabela.

Frango: (resmunga) Eu vou acertar o seu escudo.

(Edu passou a Rolf que contemplou fotografar uma cesta de três pontos, mas em vez disso passou ao Otto, que atirou um jumper de gama média e assobiou ele, para surpresa dos outros campistas. O resultado está agora em 6-7.)

Kevin: sorte de Iniciantes.

 **Otto: Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como eu fiz isso.**

Rolf: Bom trabalho, Garoto-Lula. Continue com Isso.

Otto: Eu vou tentar.

(Kevin driblou até o tribunal, passou para Vaca, que passou de volta para Kevin, que drenou um ponteiro três do lado. O resultado está agora em 9-7. Mung driblou até o tribunal, ele estava ofegante e já estava começando a mostrar a fadiga do jogo.)

Mung: Aqui Chowder, pega! (Mung joga a bola para Chowder.)

Chowder: O Que (Antes Chowder poderia terminar a frase, a bola bateu na boca escancarada do Chowder, que desliza para baixo sua garganta e levando-o a engolir toda a bola de basquete.)

Lucas: Minha Nossa! Diga-me que não apenas ver isso. Ele acabou de engolir a bola de basquete em um gole. Em todos os meus anos em Que Eu Assisto TV eu nunca vi nada tão maluco como aquilo, NUNCA! (Lucas Cai na Gargalhada.) Bem, acho que agora nós vamos ter que encontrar uma nova bola, infelizmente, todas as outras bolas são deflacionados. Chef, se você seria tão amável.

(Gemidos Chef Hector e começa a inflar outra basquete.)

(Uma bola inflada mais tarde.)

Lucas: Que os jogos retornem! Os Jawbreakers vão manter a posse de bola.

(Rolf pinga lentamente na quadra, fazendo uma nota mental para não passar a Chowder. Ele finge fora Kevin e passa a coragem, que é fortemente vigiado por Stewie e é forçado a passar de volta. Rolf passa para Edu que perde a bola devido ao seu bola desleixado manipulação mas Chowder por pouco consegue recuperá-lo e passa de volta para Rolf. Rolf percebe que o relógio de tiro está enrolando para baixo, ele é dupla se uniu por Kevin e Frango e é forçado a passar para Otto. Com um segundo partido no relógio, Otto atira-lo a partir da linha de três pontos ... e Pula com facilidade. Os Jawbreakers imediatamente começaram a aplaudir. O resultado está agora em 9-10.)

Lucas: Bem, bem, bem. Parece que Otto tem um talento escondido para b-ball. Estou impressionado.

Rolf: Excelente trabalho, Otto. Rolf está satisfeito.

Otto: Então estou Eu, Rolf.

Abelardo: Nunca Vi Você Com Tanta Habilidade pra Basquete, Otto.

Otto: Obrigado Abelardo.

(Kevin dribla para baixo da pista e passa para Frango, que atira, mas erra. Felizmente, Kevin consegue obter a segunda chance rebote, mas é bloqueado por Rolf ao tentar colocá-lo de volta. A bola é recuperou por Mung que passa a coragem que atira mais três ponteiro, desta vez

apostando-lo. Os escores 9-13.)

Lucas: e Otto Marca mais três pontos para sua equipe.

(Vaca dribla para baixo da quadra e tenta atirar um jumper desapareço mas as esferas de ar miseravelmente. Rolf recebe o rebote e passa a Abelardo, que drena mais um ponteiro três. A pontuação é 9-16.)

Kevin: É isso! Eu estou chamando um tempo fora! Agora!

Lucas: Certo, então, eu vou te dar um tempo de cinco minutos.

(Os Tubarões Conversam.)

Kevin: O que está errado com vocês! Todos vocês foram jogar como merda lá fora. Eu fiz todos os nossos pontos até agora. Alguém tem de virar o jogo se vamos ganhar esta coisa. A outra equipe é um ponteiro três longe de ter uma vantagem de dez pontos. Por que vocês não consegue tirar os tampões pra fora e jogar o maldito jogo.

Sarah: Quem se importa. O basquetebol é estúpido.

Kevin: Eu não me importo se você acha que é estúpido. Você deve se preocupar, porque se perdermos, então o seu vai ser uma candidata para a eliminação.

Sarah: (Resmungando) Tudo bem, vou tentar jogar melhor.

Frango: Eu acho que eu vou sentar o resto da Equipe.

Kevin: Você nem sequer fazer qualquer coisa além de Bola Aeria uma vez. Alguém, que querem de tomar o seu lugar?

Dexter: Ugh, eu vou fazê-lo.

Lucas: Tempo Esgotado, senhores. Que os jogos retornem!

(Kevin pinga lentamente na quadra, passa para Dexter, que, como você pode imaginar, era um manipulador de bola desleixado. Ele é roubado por Abelardo que passa para Rolf para um ponteiro três abertos, um de que ele não hesitou em fazer. O resultado está agora em 9-19.)

Edu: Yeah baby, mais um ponto e nós ganhamos!

Kevin: Por que eu tenho que ficar preso em uma equipe com esses perdedores!

(Enquanto Kevin estava ocupado tendo um ataque raiva, Abelardo foi deixado em aberto e afundou mais um tiro, apenas o suficiente para chegar a 21. A pontuação final foi de 21-09, Os Jawbreakers saem vitoriosos. Kevin bateu no chão, enquanto os outros membros dos Tubarões irrecuperáveis suas cabeças na vergonha.)

Lucas: Bom, parece que os Tubarões têm rapidamente revertido suas maneiras de perder.

(Enquanto isso, em uma celebração da vitória, Du e Rolf içem Otto nos seus ombros e desfilou com ele ao redor da quadra enquanto os Jawbreakers gritavam seu nome.)

Lucas: Parabens, Jawbreakers! (Lucas vira-se para os ratos tóxicos.) E quanto a vocês, eu vou vê-lo na noite fogueira.

(Kevin com raiva volta-se para seus companheiros de equipe.)

Kevin: Vocês são os maiores perdedores que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!

 **Dexter: Eu sei que eu estou votando.**

 **Frango: Eu não me importo quantos pontos ele fez ou mesmo se ele é o nosso mais um valioso jogador, ele é muito grande de tanto uma possível ameaça futura e um grande incómodo para permanecer no concurso.**

 **Sarah: Esse Idiota Vai Embora Hoje!**

 **Billy: Tchau, Tchau, cabeça de futebol.**

 **Kevin: Não há nenhuma maneira de Alguém me Eliminar. Eu fiz todos os nossos pontos. Eles precisam de mim. Eu vou ficar bem.**

* * *

(Os Tubarões estão todos sentados ao redor da fogueira. Lucas anda com uma bandeja de 7 marshmallows.)

Lucas: Nesta bandeja eu tenho 7 marshmallows, mas, infelizmente, existem 8 de vocês. Vocês sabe muito bem como isso funciona, então eu vou direto ao assunto. Quando eu chamar seu nome, por favor reclamar o seu marshmallow.

Frango...

Dexter

Jimmy

Jonny

Vaca

Sarah

(Lucas olha e vê que nós somos para baixo com o Billy e Kevin.)

Lucas: E então só Temos dois. E o marshmallow final vai para ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Close-up de billy engolindo com medo.)

...

...

...

...

(Close-up de Kevin olhando confiante.)

...

...

...

...

...

...

Billy.

Billy: Obaaa! (Billy anda para cima e pega que seu marshmallow, o medo que ele tinha anteriormente dissolvendo rapidamente.)

Kevin: (Kevin veste um olhar de choque que aumenta gradualmente em raiva Seu rosto fica vermelho maduro com fervendo de raiva) Muito bem, Me Eliminem! Mas lembre-se, vocês Eliminaram o Melhor Membro da Equipe! Vocês Não São Nada Sem Mim! Você me escuta! Nada! E outra coisa, I- (Frango soca Kevin no rosto, ficando em cima dele e prosseguir para desencadear uma onda de socos de seu crânio. Os campistas e Lucas assistem em choque quando Frango arrasta um espancado e golpeado Kevin em direção ao barco de perdedores, jogando-o com força para ele. Frango então se vira para a câmera.)

Frango: Para Casa.

Lucas: Será que os Tubarões cairam em outra série de derrotas? Quem vai ser votado fora o próximo? Descubra na próxima vez em Suvivor...De Peach Creek!


	7. Competição de Inteligência

**Capitulo 7 - Competição de Inteligência**

(Lucas Anda na Tela.)

Lucas: No Episodio Anterior de Suvivor de Peach Creek Os campistas participaram de

um jogo amigável de basquete onde Os Jawbreakers podem recuperar a sua força e bater os Tubarões mais uma vez! Desta vez, foi o atleta Cabeça Quente Kevin quem iria morder o pó. Será que os Tubarões vão reagrupar para outro retorno, ou será que os Jawbreakers Vão Leva-los à

extinção. Descubra agora em Suvivor..De...Peach Creek!

(Os campistas são vistos jogar e virar em seus beliches dentro de sua cabine. A câmera se afasta, em seguida, para fora para revelar Tony do lado de fora das cabines, um grande megafone na mão.)

Lucas: Shhh, Eles Estão Dormindo. (Lucas grita no megafone.) Acordem!

(Gemendo pode ser ouvido de ambos os camarotes como campistas lentamente começam a sair, como zumbis em um filme de terror.)

Frango: Que Isso, homem !? Você não sabe que os frangos precisam como duas vezes tanto sono como um ser humano normal!

Lucas: Não sei, não me importo. Agora eu quero que cada equipe para entrar em uma fila única fora de suas respectivas cabines o dobro!

(Meia hora mais tarde, as duas equipes são grogue aguardando instruções.)

Lucas: Bem, levou ya tempo suficiente.

Jimmy: Bem, você não pode esperar que eu vá fora sem fazer meu cabelo.

 **Frango: É, Ele Está Bem Afeminado.**

Lucas: Bem, agora que o seu tudo aqui, eu posso anunciar a nossa, ou devo dizer que o seu, haha, desafio. No entanto, o desafio de hoje será diferente de seus anteriores. Enquanto nossos desafios anteriores testado principalmente suas habilidades físicas, este desafio vai se

concentrar em suas habilidades mentais. Assim, o desafio de hoje será um

teste cérebro intelectual!

 **Dudu: Finalmente, um concurso que eu sei que vou Ser Expecialista.**

 **Waffle: Se é um teste, eu com certeza espero que ele está focando cerveja trivia. Mmmmm, cerveja de raiz.**

 **Otto: Espero Que Tenha Trabalho Sobre os Presidentes.**

 **Dexter: me considero um gênio, mas eu ler sobre minha Shakespeare.**

Lucas: Cada equipe irá selecionar até 4 pessoas para competir no concurso de cérebro, vou ler uma pergunta de um cartão e quem bate a campainha primeiro recebe seu primeiro ponto. Cada concorrente vai ficar em um pódio com seus companheiros de time que também estão competindo, em seu pódio, você verá um botão vermelho grande. Depois que eu terminar de ler a pergunta, a primeira a apertar o botão recebe o seu primeiro tiro em questão. Assim que você apertar o botão, você tem um limite de 15 segundos para responder. Se um competidor responde a uma pergunta corretamente, eles serão recompensados um ponto para sua equipe. A primeira equipa a marcar dez pontos será o vencedor. Você tem 5 minutos para escolher as equipes. Vai!

(Os Jawbreakers discutem.)

Edu: Bem sabemos que Dudu e Otto São definitivamente diante. Quem mais?

Fred Fredburger: Oh, deixe-me. Eu posso soletrar meu nome verdadeiro bom.

Dudu: Estou feliz que você ofereceu, Fred, mas talvez alguém deve, hum, outro.

Du: Que tal me, Dudu! Eu sei tudo sobre o molho, e eu ganhei o concurso de soletração também!

(Dudu estremece no último comentário de Du.)

 **Dudu: Ele sempre fica sob minha pele sempre que Du traz concurso de soletração do ano passado. Ohh, por que eu digo eu?**

Waffle: Deixe-me! Eu sei tudo sobre cerveja de raiz, me pergunte nada sobre isso.

Dudu: Muito bem, então, eu, Otto e Waffle e quem mais?

Waffle: Splee!

Du: Ah, qual é Dudu, POR FAVOR!

Edu: De jeito nenhum, Du! Você vai estragar tudo.

Dudu: Acho que devemos dar-lhe uma chance Edu. Du, você pode se juntar à equipe quiz.

Du: To Feliz, To Feliz. Eu sou tão feliz quanto um sapato em uma canoa no Peru.

(Os Tubarões discutem.)

Dexter: Eu definitivamente estou nisso, como eu possuo um conhecimento infinito na área de quase tudo.

Frango: Eu vou estar também.

Jimmy: E Eu.

Billy: e Eu.

Lucas: Tempo Esgotado. Vamos começar o quiz!

(Lucas está num pódio central, à sua esquerda e direita são 4 pódios,Os Jawbreakers, à direita, e Os Tubarões à esquerda.)

Lucas: Primeira pergunta.

Qual era o nome da colônia perdida na América?

(Dudu aperta o botão.)

Dudu: Roanoke.

Lucas: Está correto. Um ponto para os Jawbreakers, tendo uma vantagem inicial.

Próxima questão.

Quem pintou a Capela Sistina?

(Dexter aperta o botão.)

Dexter: Michelangelo.

Lucas: Correto! Um ponto para os ratos.

Em seguida, em que século tinha o costume de produção de cerveja de raiz começar.

(Waffle bate a campainha.)

Waffle: No século 18!

Lucas: Correto! Dois pontos para os Jawbreakers.

Que tipo de molho é feito dos pingos de presunto e frita em uma frigideira?

(Du bate a campainha.)

Du: molho de olhos vermelhos!

Lucas: Correto! Três pontos para os Jawbreakers, que já estão começando a se afastar.

Frango: O que é Isso?! Rodadas de questões alimentares?

 **Dudu: Devo dizer que parece que as perguntas até agora têm sido especialmente favorável em relação de waffle e Du com coisas favoritas, dando-nos um pouco de uma vantagem injusta.**

Lucas: Pelo que o jogo é esta famosa citação de, "Ser ou não ser, eis a questão."

(Dexter bate a campainha.)

Dexter: Hamlet.

Lucas: Correto! Dois pontos!

Em seguida, que era o diretor do aclamado filme Jurassic Park?

(Fred Fredburger Aperta o botão.)

Billy: Thomas Jefferson!

Dexter: (Facepalm)

Lucas: Me desculpe Narigudo, mas eu tenho medo que é incorreto. Eu agora vou passar a palavra a todos os membros dos jawbreakers se você acha que tem a resposta.

(Otto vibra em.)

Otto: Steven Spielberg.

Lucas: Correto! 4 Pontos para os Jawbreakers.

Quem está na face da nota de dez dólares?

Du: Davy Crockett!

Dudu: Du, por favor, pare com isso!

Lucas: Errado grandalhão. Tubarões?

Dexter: Alexander Hamilton.

Lucas: Correto! 3 para os ratos.

Quais eram os nomes dos dois astronautas que desembarcaram na lua?

(Dudu vê Du prestes a bater a campainha.)

Dudu: Du Não-

Du: Bobby e Bubba!

Lucas: Uhhh, não.

Dexter: Neil Armstrong e Buzz Aldrin.

Lucas: 4 pontos para os ratos!

 **Dudu: Nada Bom, Du poderia comprometer nossas chances de ganhar se ele continuar assim.**

 **Edu: Eu juro que se Du Nos Fazer Perder eu vou torcer o pescoço dele!**

 **Frango: Excelente, enquanto o grande palhaço mantém essa charada-se, a vitória será minha.**

 **Dexter: Sinto Que se o Du Acertar uma e o Billy Errar mais 5 Vezes, nos Temos Risco de Perder.**

 **Waffle: MMMMM, cerveja de raiz.**

(Enquanto isso, em um conjunto vizinha de arquibancadas, as equipes estavam aplaudindo os concorrentes por diante. A câmera focaliza No Mung que parece ter Dormido, Chowder tentando acordá-lo.)

Chowder: Mung, acorda.

(Mung arrota alto, causando alguns dos outros campistas a voltar sua atenção para ele.)

Chowder: Acorde, temos de apoiar a nossa equipe.

Lucas: Próxima pergunta. O que fazem ursos durante o inverno?

Dudu: Hibernação.

Lucas: 5 para os Jawbreakers. Ainda é jogo de ninguém.

Qual é a palavra espanhola para leite?

Dexter: Lache.

Lucas: 5 pontos para os Tubarões.

Du: Ugh, meu cérebro dói, Pessoal.

Edu: Por que não estou surpreso.

Lucas: Próxima pergunta, qual é o maior tubarão de todos os tempos?

Dudu: Megalodon.

Lucas: 6 pontos para os Jawbreakers.

Nomeie uma das estruturas celulares.

Du: Macarrão com um lado de molho suíço.

Dudu: Nada Bom.

(30 minutos mais tarde)

Lucas: Ok rapazes, nós estamos todos amarrados 9-9, o próximo ponto vai decidir o vencedor.

E a pergunta final é ...

Edu: Du, é melhor manter sua boca grande fechada.

Du: Posso atender uma festa?

Edu: Grrrr!

Lucas: Qual era o nome do personagem bíblico que roubou a bênção de seu irmão Esaú?

(Dudu Aperta o Botão)

Dudu: Uh, Joshua?

Lucas: Errado!

Dexter: Eu vou dar um palpite selvagem e escolher um dos nomes mais comuns que eu conheço, é Jacob?

Lucas: esta correto! Os Jawbreakers Ganham!

(Os Jawbreakers torcem!)

Edu: sim!

Lucas: E quanto aos Jawbreakers, bem, Vejo vocês na cerimônia da fogueira hoje à noite.

(Na cabine dos Jawbreakers.)

Edu: Sei Que ou Du ou o fred Vai Pra Casa

 **Edu: Vou Votar no Fred Fredburger.**

 **Dudu Mesmo o Du Ter nos Custado a Vitoria, Mas Eu Voto no Fred Fredburger.**

 **Du: Vou Pensar Em Votar naquele garoto Narigudo.**

(Os Jawbreakers estão sentados ao redor da fogueira. Lucas anda até com uma bandeja de 9 marshmallows.)

Lucas: Eu tenho na minha bandeja dez marshmallows mas, infelizmente, São 10 campistas. Quando eu chamar seu nome, venha reclamar o seu Marshmallow.

Dudu.

Edu.

Otto.

Abelardo.

Waffle.

Chowder.

Rolf.

Mung.

(Mostra o Du e o Fred Fredburger a Esquerda.)

Lucas: Bem, bem, bem. Ele veio para baixo para os dois Zeros a Esquerda.

Edu: Apenas cale a boca e acabar logo com isso!

Lucas: Ei, calma, este é o tipo de coisa que chama classificações.

...

...

...

E o último marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vai para...

..

..

..

..

(Close-up de Du remexendo com os dedos.)

..

..

...

...

...

...

(Close-up de Fred Fredburger Fazendo Nada.)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

Du.

Lucas: Encare isso como um esporte Fred.

Du: Envie-me um cartão postal de Endsville, Fred!

Lucas: Será que os Tubarões vão capitalizar sua recente vitória, vai os Jawbreakers reagrupar, descobrir na próxima vez em


	8. É Hora de Lutar!

**Capitulo 8 – É Hora de Lutar!**

(Lucas anda na Tela)

Lucas: A última vez em Suvivor de Peach Creek. Nossos campistas competiram em um jogo de destreza intelectual para determinar um vencedor. Alguns participantes exibiram seu intelecto, outros, nem tanto. Mas, no final, foram Os Jawbreakers que teriam o sabor da derrota e que seria o Desatento Fred Fredburger que Iria embora. Qual será o próximo desafio será? Quem será eliminado na próxima? Descubra Agora em Suvivor...de Peach Creek!

(Nós vemos os campistas comem o pequeno almoço no refeitório. A câmera amplia Para Dexter e Computador, que estão conversando em uma mesa.)

Dexter: Computador, Quantos Jogadores Ainda Faltam Para Ganhar o Jogo?

 _Computador: (Digitando) 15 Concorrentes, Possiveis Eliminações: Du, Waffle, Otto, Billy e Chowder, Nenhuma Ameaça: Dudu, Vaca, Jonny, Waffle e Mung Daal, Possiveis Ameaças: Edu, Abelardo, Rolf, Sarah e Jimmy_

Dexter: Obrigado por Me Ajudar, Computador, Agora é Só Se Manter para não Ser Eliminado.

(Enquanto Isso, A Vaca e o Frango Conversam)

Vaca: Irmãozão, Hoje Parece que Deve Ser Desafio de força Bruta.

Frango: vaca Gorda, Se For, Você Vai Me Ajudar.

(Lucas entra no refeitório e ouve a Vaca e o Frango.)

Lucas: Engraçado você mencionar isso. Isso é realmente o que eu vim aqui para isso. Atenção todos os campistas, depois de terminar o café da manhã, relatório para o lado oeste da ilha imediatamente. Lá você vai encontrar o seu próximo desafio. Vejo vocês lá.

(lucas sai do refeitório.)

Vaca: Parece Que Está Muito Contente, Irmãozão.

Frango: Vaca Gorda, Sinto Que Hoje deve Ser de Algo que Eu Gosto

(Os campistas finalmente chegar ao lado oeste só para ver um ringue de luta. Mas não foi isso que despertou a sua curiosidade. Eles estavam mais interessados sobre a estrutura de aço preto sinistro que cercaram o anel. Foi uma enorme estrutura de aço preto que cercava. Na estrutura dos campistas notei que havia quatro pods grandes o suficiente para manter um ser humano com portas de correr em plexiglas.)

(Os campistas olhar com admiração para a câmara gigantesca na frente deles.)

Lucas: Campistas, Lhe apresento o seu próximo desafio, A Camara de Eliminação!

 **Dudu: Nada Bom, algo me diz que isso não será mais um teste cérebral.**

 **Du: Que se parece com a câmara de tortura de "Eu Fui um Adolecente Aperitivo do Planeta Sushi", um clássico.**

 **Edu: Dessa Vez eu Vou Participar, Pois Meu Irmão Me Ensinou Luta Livre.**

Lucas: Está aqui o negócio. Cada equipe irá selecionar três de seus melhores lutadores para competir neste desafio. Dois concorrentes das equipes adversárias vão começar a partida. Enquanto os outros quatro aguardará nas câmaras internas. A cada cinco minutos, uma das portas câmara interna será aberta e uma nova campista vai entrar no jogo. O Ultimo de Pé é declarado o vencedor. Você tem meia hora para decidir quem vai concorrer para a sua equipe.

(Os Jawbreakers Conversam)

Dudu: Tá Bom, então quem é que vamos escolher?

Rolf: Rolf aceita este desafio de enfrentar a estrutura de aço.

Du: Ah, Deixa eu Ir, Dudu!

Dudu: Du, Vai Ser Bem Dificil-

Du: Deixa eu Ir, me escolha!

Edu: Du, Se Você Perder, Você Vai pra Casa.

Rolf: Então o Garoto Du vai acompanhar Rolf. Quem mais?

(Rolf olha para os outros Membros, nenhum deles parecia muito ansioso para o desafio.)

Mung Daal: Você não podia pagar-me a pôr os pés naquela coisa, muito menos lutar nele.

Dudu: Não me interpretem mal, eu estou disposto a fazer tudo o que puder para apoiar a minha equipe, mas esse tipo de desafio realmente não combina comigo.

Edu: Eu Faria Isso se Minha Equipe mas Parece que o Dudu é uma Besta.

Dudu: Edu! Bem, vendo como nós precisamos de um terceiro concorrente e ninguém está disposto a participar, eu acho que nós vamos deixá-lo ao acaso. (Dudu vai voltar para a cabine, retornando com um pequeno copo de solo vermelho e uma folha de papel e uma caneta. Ele arrancou uma fatia de papel para cada campista, dando-lhes cada uma chance de escrever seus nomes na caneta antes de colocar todos os deslizamentos no copo.)

Dudu: A última pessoa a buscar o seu nome retirado da taça será nossa terceira entrada.

(Dudu começa aleatoriamente retirando nomes e lê-los em voz alta.)

Dudu: Mung.

Otto.

Chowder.

Waffle

...

...

...

Edu.

Dudu: Bem Abelardo, parece que é sua hora de brilhar.

Abelardo: Então Tá, Pelo Menos Vai Ser Com Algo Que Eu Goste

(Os Tubarões Conversam)

Frango: Eu tenho que estar neste desafio. Vem buscar-me e eu posso garantir-nos uma vitória.

Vaca: Eu Vou te Ajudar, Irmãozão.

Frango: Bem, quem Mais Vai me Ajudar?

(Os Tubarões olham um para o outro, nenhum deles ansioso para ser voluntário. Depois de alguns momentos de olhares nervosos, Jonny finalmente um passo à frente.)

Jonny: Eu vou.

Frango: Bom, e Quem Mais?

(Depois de mais um longo momento de silêncio, alguém fala.)

Sarah: Ugh, tá Legal eu vou fazer isso.

 **Jimmy: Por que eu tenho a sensação de Que A Sarah vai Levar uma Surra, Mesmo Sendo Forte.**

(Os campistas que não estão participando tomar os seus lugares ao longo arquibancadas que são criados cerca de 5 pés de distância da câmara. Enquanto isso, Abelardo, Du, Vaca, e Sarah foram todos presos a um dos quatro vagens, com Frango e Rolf no ringue, tanto escolher ser os únicos a começar o jogo para sua equipe. Chef Hector estava entre eles, pronto para apitar na observação de um momento.)

Lucas: Rolf, você está pronto?

(Rolf acena com a cabeça.)

Lucas: Frango, você está re-

Frango: Basta tocar o sino!

(A campainha toca e em primeiro lugar, Rolf e Frango tem uma breve staredown antes de carregar um ao outro. Frango saltou no ar, mas foi rapidamente arrebatado por Rolf quem atirou Frango no rosto em primeiro lugar para o lado da estrutura de aço, com tanta força que o câmara inteira balançou a cabeça de Frango saltou pra fora do aço duro.)

(Rolf entrou para uma tampa.)

1 .. 2 …

(Frango chuta para fora, fazendo com que Rolf lhe da um soco no intestino de frustração, irritado que Frango não foi finalizado. Aproveitando temporária falta de foco de Rolf, Frango usando toda a força seu corpo golpeado poderia reunir para saltar a seus pés e agarrar cabeça do Rolf, entregando um Golpe Brutal para o filho de um pastor, Rolf gritava em agonia enquanto o aço resistente teve um impressão áspera em seu rosto. Ele rolou de Dor. Stewie não perdeu tempo aproveitando estado debilitado de Rolf. Como Rolf foi ajoelhou-se em um canto, frango cobrou para a frente e plantou o pé na parte de trás da cabeça de Rolf, entregando um Golpe vicioso no aço. Frango tenta arrastar corpo atordoado de Rolf para o ringue, o que não é uma tarefa fácil.)

Lucas: tempo para outra pessoa a entrar na luta. Quem é que vai ser?

Em 5,4,3,2,1!

(A porta abre Modulo de Abelardo, ao invés disso ele tenta puxar a porta traseira fechada.)

(Antes de Abelardo Terminar sua Frase, Frango manda força nele a toda a velocidade. Com Abelardo atordoado, Stewie arrastou-o para o ringue e começou a entregar uma enxurrada de socos para o capitão já atordoado.)

(Enquanto isso, Brito Abelardo começa a agitar no outro lado do ringue, seus olhos olhando ao redor até que ele vê Frango bater no Rolf. Percebendo que ele precisava para ajudar seu colega de equipe, Brito saltou para seus pés. Chegando-se por trás, Abelardo puxou Frango soltando Rolf, envolvendo os braços ao redor da cabeça do frango, tentando bloquear o Ataque.)

(Frango sentou-se, um de seus olhos tinha sido inchado, enquanto o resto do seu rosto estava coberto de hematomas. Frango lentamente levantou-se Então, tão lentamente como ele se levantou, ele caiu de cara no Chão.)

 **Chowder: Isso me fez lembrar de vômito do Mung.**

 **Dudu: Porque tenho a sensação que o Frango não é adequado para este desafio.**

 **Frango: Esses Caras Me Irritam.**

 **Vaca: Meu Irmãozão está Com Problemas, Eu Vou Tentar Acabar com Toda a Minha Força.**

(A contagem regressiva começa a começar de novo, sinalizando a chegada iminente de outro campista.)

5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

(A porta para oscilações de Vaca se abrem como ela cautelosamente sai e põe os pés no ringue. Ele olha para Frango e Abelardo, Vaca Acaba Indo Em Cima de Abelardo e Da um Golpe Usando as Tetas, Nocauteando-o.)

1! 2! 3!

Lucas: Abelardo foi eliminado pela Vaca!

(Os Tubarões se alegram enquanto Os Jawbreakers Ficam Chateados.)

 **Vaca: Eu vi uma oportunidade e eu peguei, Mamãe, Papai, Espero que Estejam Orgulhosos.**

(Depois de eliminar Abelardo, Vaca voltou sua atenção para Rolf e Frango, que ainda estavam brigando no outro lado do ringue. Vaca tentou cobrar Rolf por trás, mas Rolf viu o Ataque, Mas Não Aguentou o Peso da Vaca, Mas Ele Saiu e o Frango Caiu no Chão.)

1! 2! 3!

Lucas: Frango está fora, eu acho que é seguro dizer que Ele vai precisar de um bloco de gelo depois disso. E parece que vamos ter um novo campista entrando no jogo.

(Rolf e Vaca Lutando, Mas a Vaca Acabou Caindo no Chão, muito Cansada, a contagem regressiva tinha expirado e a porta para Camara de Sarah se abriu. Sarah entrou, mas foi imediatamente Abordada ao solo por Rolf, que parecia ter uma nova sensação de adrenalina. Frango e Sarah tanto tropeçou aos seus pés só para receber um varal dupla vicioso de Rolf, enviando-os colidir com o tapete, Rolf começou a forçar o ataque a Garota Vestida de Rosa. Ela pegou Rolf e lançou-o ombro pela primeira vez em um nas proximidades pólo de aço, fazendo com que Rolf Agarre seu braço ferido em agonia. Rolf deu um passo para a frente, pronto para continuar o assalto.)

1! 2!

(Rolf chuta para fora em dois anos e meio, causando Sarah para receber um chute no rosto por seus esforços.)

Lucas: Rolf poderia ganhar essa coisa toda de uma só tacada.

(Vaca bateu o tapete duro, ser vítima de mais uma batida dura por Rolf. Antes Rolf poderia capitalizar, Brian pulou nas costas de Rolf, tentando comprar Vaca algum tempo para recuperar,

Mas Rolf Cai.)

1! 2! 3!

(Os Jawbreakers Suspiram sabendo que a eliminação de Rolf significaria quase morte certa. A porta para a Porta de Du se abriu, Du sorriu estupidamente como ele entrou no ringue com Stewie e Brian, ambos estavam prontos para cobrar.)

Du: Leve-me ao seu líder!

Vaca: Sarah, o Que Ele-

(Du agarrou a perna da Vaca e começou a tentar balançar-la em torno do anel, derrubando Sarah no processo. Embora, o enviando Sarah voando na parede de aço. Como Vaca tropeçou vertiginosamente em torno do anel, Mandando Du por trás, com um pacote cumulativo.)

1! 2! 3!

Lucas: Bem, bem, bem, parece que os Tubarões têm reclamado a V novamente. (Os Tubarões torcer pela vitória, enquanto Vaca tropeça pra fora da câmara, acalmando a sofrer os efeitos de seus ferimentos.)

Lucas: Ei Hector, certifique-se de obter alguns blocos de gelo para alguns desses caras. (Lucas vira para os Jawbreakers.) E quanto a vocês, Vejo vocês na cerimônia da fogueira hoje à noite.

 **Rolf: O filho de um pastor já sabe quem ele está votando.**

 **Otto: Não Sei se Vão Votar no Abelardo.**

 **Mung: Eu não sei sobre os outros, mas eu provavelmente estou votando para o cara que fez nada e, em seguida, me fez querer perder o meu almoço por vê-lo perder a sua.**

 **Chowder: Isso vômito foi a coisa mais nojenta que eu já vi, e eu já vi bolo de Mung.**

 **Du: (Du fica olhando para a câmera por alguns segundos antes de pegá-la.) Hum, Olá, essa camera está ligada? (Du detém a câmera para o rosto dele.) Olá? Olá? Tem Alguém Aí?**

(Nós vemos os Jawbreakers reunidos em torno da fogueira. Rolf estava sentado na parte de trás, ele estava coberto de hematomas e tinha um saco de gelo que descansa no lado de seu rosto, de onde a Vaca lhe deu uma tetada mais cedo. Lucas chega com uma bandeja de marshmallows.)

Lucas: Bem, Vocês Tomaram seus votos e uma decisão. O Primeiro marshmallow vai para Dudu.

Otto,

Chowder,

Mung,

Waffle,

Edu,

Rolf,

(Lucas olha para Du e Abelardo, os 2 últimos campistas.)

Aqui estamos nós, 2 campistas, mas apenas um deleite delicioso. E o último marshmallow vai para ...

...

...

...

...

...

(Du começa a Ficar nervoso, seus olhos se Fixam sobre o Marshmallow que Ficava na bandeja.)

...

...

...

...

...

Du.

Du: Oba! (Du corre para cima e quase atropela Lucas para chegar no seu marshmallow).

Lucas: Woah, vá com calma grandalhão.

Du: Du está feliz mais uma vez.

Lucas: Bem pelo menos um de nós está feliz.

Abelardo: Não, eu não Vou Sair D-

(Abelardo é nocauteado por trás pelo Larry 3000 e jogado para dentro do barco.)

Larry: Até Mais, Bobão.

Lucas: Será que os Tubarões vão Lidar com a sua dinâmica de crescimento. Quem será eliminado, Descubra em Suvivor.. de Peach Creek!


	9. Temporada de Caça ao Campista

**Capitulo 9 - Temporada de Caça ao Campista**

(Lucas anda na Tela.)

Lucas: No Episodio Anterior em Suvivor de Peach Creek. Os campistas participaram da Camara de Eliminação. Esta briga certamente não decepcionou, com todos os concorrentes, assim, a maioria dos concorrentes dando-lhe tudo o que tinham para ganhar. Mas, no final, foi Vaca e Sarah que foram capazes de bater as probabilidades e sobreviver a Camara de Eliminação, garantir a vitória para os Tubarões. E, infelizmente, mesmo que colocar uma boa luta, Os Jawbreakers teriam um sabor da derrota mais uma vez e desta vez foi Abelardo que não só perdeu o almoço, mas o seu

lugar como um campista como ele se tornou o próximo campista votado fora. Será que os Jawbreakers vão recuperar de sua perda. Será que os Tubarões manter a dinâmica. Descubra agora em Suvivor... de... Peach Creek!

(Nós cortamos o refeitório, onde vemos os Tubarões que comemoram sua vitória recente, entretanto, os Jawbreakers com um olhar extremamente exausto.)

(Vemos Du e Rolf, tanto coberto de hematomas, sentado à mesa com sua equipe.)

Du: A minha lasanha dói, Dudu.

Dudu: Você quer dizer o seu ombro, Du?

Edu: Ainda não Entendo porque o Monocelha está com dores, Já Que Ele Não Tem Nada na Cabeça.

Dudu: Edu, por Favor.

Edu: O Que Foi?!

Dudu: Rolf e Du Deram o Maximo que Podiam, Não Precisa Ficar Irritado Com Eles.

Edu: Humph, tá.

(Lucas anda no um enorme sorriso no rosto, fazendo com que a maioria dos campistas para trocar olhares preocupados.)

Lucas: Ah eu tenho um desafio para vocês ...

Sarah: Basta dizer-nos o que é!

Lucas: Ei se acalme, você não pode apressar essas coisas. Me sigam. (Lucas propostas de os campistas a segui-los) Ok, O Desafio é Caçar os Outros, Metade dos Jawbreakers irá Caçar os Cervos Tubarões, e os Caçadores Tubarões irá Caçar os Cervos Jawbreakers (Lucas Olha para o Relogio, e São 9:30) Bem, São 9:30, e A Temporada de Caça Começa as 10 da manhã, Vocês Tem Meia-Hora Para Escolher os Caçadores e as Caças.

(Os Tubarões Se Decidem)

Frango: Bem, Comigo, a Minha Irmã Gorda e Quem Mais?

Jonny: Eu Vou, Me Escolhe, me Escolhe!

Frango: Bom, Nós Já Completamos.

Rolf: Rolf vai caçar os roedores. Rolf foi muito hábil em rastrear furo selvagem em seu Antigo Pais.

Du: Oh, deixe-me caçar, eu sei tudo sobre a caça de Cervos.

Rolf: É que assim, Garoto-Du-Cabeça-Oca?

Du: Eu li uma história em quadrinhos chamada "Caça Inapropriada Alienigena Homem-Porco do Além" uma vez, ele me ensinou tudo o que eu preciso saber.

(Vários Membros da Equipe Batem na Cabeça na declaração do Du.)

Rolf: Quem mais vai se juntar Rolf?

Dudu: Eu acho que seria melhor como um cervo.

Edu: Cabeça de meia, Você Quer ser sempre o Alvo, Eu Faço.

Waffle: Eu vou fazê-lo.

Rolf: Em seguida, pegue uma arma. (Rolf joga um rifle para Waffle.)

Waffle: Splee!

Rolf: E quanto a você, Garoto-Lula? (Rolf volta para Courage).

Otto: Hum, eu acho que eu poderia tentar. (Rolf dá Otto uma arma de paintball, mas Demorou para Pegar.) Ugh, eu sei que vou gostar disso.

Lucas: Tudo bem, então aqui está os caçadores. Para os Jawbreakers, Du, Rolf, Edu, e Waffle. E Sarah, Frango, Vaca e Jonny para os Tubarões. Os Cervos Terão uma vantagem de 10 minutos para se esconder na floresta. Caçadores, vocês estão prontos?

Caçadores: Sim!

Lucas: Vamos começar a caça!

(Os caçadores decolam em todas as direções diferentes. Frango e Vaca cabeça para a montanha, enquanto Jonny, Sarah, Waffle e Du se dirigiram para a floresta. Rolf tinha aventurado no lado oeste, e Edu, o seguiu.)

(Enquanto isso, no fundo da floresta, Chowder, Mung, Otto e Dudu estavam viajando em um grupo, tentando colocar a maior distância entre eles e os caçadores quanto possível. Mas estava a

revelar difícil, como Chowder foi ficando fora do ar e Dudu continuou insistindo em Olhar as Flores.)

Dudu: Olha só Gente, Mas Que Belo Especime.

Mung: Dudu, temos que manter em movimento.

Chowder: Não podemos fazer uma pausa. Estou ficando cansado.

Mung: Chowder, só levou uma pausa. Não há nenhuma maneira você pode estar cansado já.

Otto: Talvez nós deveria- (Otto é baleado pelas costas por um paintball e cai no chão)

Sarah: Sim! Peguei ele!

Mung: Corra!

(Os debandados Jawbreakers vão embora da floresta como eles são perseguidos por Sarah.)

(Como eles continuam a correr, Chowder começa a ficar cansado.)

Chowder: Mung, eu não posso Correr por muito mais tempo.

Mung: Chowder você tem que manter em funcionamento. (Mas Chowder continua a ficar para trás, entrando âmbito de Sarah no processo. Sarah abre fogo, acertando Chowder em seu estômago.)

Sarah: Dois a menos, mas faltam os Outros dois.

(Rolf e Edu rastejam silenciosamente através da floresta, fazendo o seu melhor para ser tão sorrateiro quanto possível. Rolf e Edu em breve parar quando ouvem passos na distância. Rolf e Edu rapidamente Escutam barulhos em um arbusto próximo. Rolf silenciosamente coloca a cabeça

para fora para ver Billy andando nervosamente com um esclarecimento. Rolf não perdeu tempo em puxar a arma e acertar billy no peito.)

Billy: Oof!

Edu: Nada Mal, Rolf.

Rolf: Obrigado Du-Falastrão. Rolf era um portador bem respeitado de armas de fogo no seu antigo pais. Nós utilizamos para: (Rolf ouve mais passos e movimentos para a coragem para se esconder atrás do arbusto, enquanto ele fica atrás de uma árvore próxima. Dexter anda sem

saber que ele estava sendo observado.)

Dexter: Computador, Sinto que Estou-(Rolf pula para fora de seu esconderijo e abre fogo,

pegando Dexter no ombro, mas foi capaz de esquivar o ataque, fazendo uma corrida louca em uma tentativa desesperada de escapar de seu agressor. Edu tentou atirar no Dexter, mas perdeu horrivelmente.)

(Vaca e Frango criaram uma base em uma pequena montanha que domina boa parte da floresta.)

Frango: Esse Lugar não Presta, Já Faz 2 Horas e Não Vimos Ninguém.

Vaca: Irmãozão, Eu acho que nós deveríamos nos mudar para um novo local.

Frango: Espera Vaca Gorda, eu acho que vi alguma coisa. (Frango concentraseu escopo em um grupo de árvores frondosas que estão farfalhando ao lado de um rio. Mung repente descansa nas árvores e descansa em um registro junto ao rio. Mung estava ocupada demais olhando por cima do ombro para se certificar de que Sarah não Acertou ele e parou de segui-lo de que ele foi

pego de surpresa quando Frango tiro nas costas dele.)

(Dexter não parou de correr até que ele tinha chegado a um pequeno lago e decidiu que seria um bom lugar suficiente para descansar até que ele poderia planejar seu próximo movimento. Ele se inclinou-se contra uma árvore e descontraído. Infelizmente, ele estava tão exausto que ele

acabou cochilando. Enquanto isso, Du estava cambaleando através e viu o Garoto Dorminhoco.)

Du: Prepare-se para conhecer o seu criador Homem Alienigena dos Cervos do além das estrelas! (Du abre fogo, descarregando toda a sua carga de munição no Dexter, e comicamente faltando cada tiro, exceto para o último que pegou Dexter na canela.)

 **Dexter: Eu não tive a intenção de cair no sono, mas eu estava tão cansado.**

(Enquanto isso, Jonny e Sarah silenciosamente se Focaram no Dudu, que estava ocupado demais olhando para as Formigas para notar os dois caçadores se aproximar dele.)

Sarah: Eu vou Pega-lo.

Jonny: Não, eu é Que Vou Pegar. (Jonny dispara na Formiga, Sem Querer, assustando Dudu que foge.)

Sarah: Seu idiota! Você deveria atirar no Dudu!

Jonny: Mas era o Plank que Me Ajudava na Pontaria.

Sarah: Você nos custou o desafio que você idiota! (Sarah comicamente bate o excremento fora do Jonny como vemos Dudu correndo para longe.)

(Rolf e Edu tinham decidido fazer uma pequena pausa a partir de sua caminhada pela floresta e se estabeleceram perto da lagoa que Dexter tinha dormido anteriormente.)

Rolf: Pronto para retomar a caça?

Edu: Claro Rolf, Mas Minhas Pernas Estão Cansadas

Rolf: Muito bem, então, Rolf está disposto (Rolf ouve uma voz na distância e

as propostas de Edu para esconder Jimmy anda perto, golpeando Insetos..)

Jimmy: mosquitos São Tão Nojentos.

(Rolf salta para fora atrás de seu esconderijo e se prepara para puxar o gatilho, mas Jimmy é atingido por fogo paintball antes mesmo que ele tem tempo para fazê-lo. Waffle sai.)

Waffle: Consegui?

Rolf: Sim, foi muito bom, felino-Waffle.

(Lucas e Chef Hector chegar em um jipe.)

Lucas: E parece que os Jawbreakers Ganham o Desafio.

Edu: Beleza!

Waffle: Splee!

Dudu: Ah, Que Dia Feliz!

Jimmy: ai!

(depois de ter sido arredondado por Lucas, ambas as equipes voltar para o refeitório.)

Lucas: Agora que todo mundo está aqui, para aqueles de vocês que não me

ouviram, Os Jawbreakers ganham.

(Os Tubarões gemem com o elogio dos Jawbreakers.)

Lucas: Rats tóxicos, vejo Vocês na fogueira hoje à noite.

Frango: Cara, isso é um ultraje. Nós deveríamos ter vencido esse desafio.

Sarah: Você pode agradecer que o Amigo da Comida de Cupin Jonny. Gostaríamos que já caiu Dudu em suas trilhas, se não fosse por aquele idiota atirando no alvo errado.

Frango: Tá legal, a Gente se ve lá na Fogueira.

(Os Tubarões estão sentados ao redor da fogueira com Lucas chegando com uma bandeja de 6 marshmallows.)

Lucas: Vocês todos sabem o que fazer, quando eu chamar seu nome, venha e

receba o seu marshmallow, o campista que não recebe um marshmallow vai deixar o Lugar.

Vaca,

Frango,

Dexter,

Sarah,

(Jimmy e Sarah são os últimos campistas restantes.)

Lucas: Bem, bem, bem, quem é que vai ser. O Chorão Jimmy, ou o Jonny.

...

...

...

...

(Close up de lágrimas descendo rosto de Jimmy.)

...

...

...

(Close-up de Jonny roendo as unhas.)

...

...

...

Jimmy.

Lucas: Jonny, é Hora de Ir. (Jonny Anda e Chega e Encontra Plank, Assim Saindo com Alegria.)

 **Sarah: Nosso time vai ser muito melhor agora que nós não temos mais aquele Bobão.**

 **Dexter: Eu vou ser honesto, estou surpreso que ele durou tanto tempo desde que ele realmente quase não contribuiu para a nossa equipe de qualquer maneira.**

 **Frango: Outro desperdício foi removido da nossa equipe.**

Lucas: Será que os Tubarões vão funcionar melhor como equipe agora que Jonny saiu? Será que Dudu vai ser capaz de observar a natureza em paz? Podem os Tubarões fazem um retorno? Descubra na próxima vez em Suvivor...de Peach Creek!


	10. Confiança Totalmente Cega

**Capitulo 10 - Confiança Totalmente Cega**

(Lucas Anda na Tela)

Lucas: No Episodio anterior de Suvivor de Peach Creek. Nossos Competidores viraram caçadores e caças, algumas Coisas não Foram Planejadas, Esse Desafio não Decepcionou, a caça dos Tubarões e os Jawbreakers ficou louca, no final no entanto, foi Jonny que disse bye bye, Os Tubarões continuaram na lanterna, sera que eles vão dar a volta por cima ou só Vão Perder Assim por Diante, Será que os Jawbreakers Voltarão a Manter essa Dinamica, Quem Será Eliminado, Descubra Agora em Suvivor...de Peach Creek!

(Começa Mostrando os Participantes tomando Cafe-da-Manhã, Dudu Está Pensando em Alguma Coisa.)

Edu: Qual é o Problema, Cabeça-de-Meia?

Dudu: Edu, De Acordo com os Meus Calculos, Já Estamos Chegando na Metade dessa Temporada, A Fusão de Equipes Pode Acontecer a Qual Quer Minuto.

Edu: e Dai? Eu Poderia Fazer Isso Vendado e com as Mãos Amarradas nas costas. (Aparece Lucas, Sorrindo, Como Sempre.)

Lucas: Engraçado Você Falar Disso, Me Encontrem no Cais Daqui a Meia-Hora (Todos Ficaram Preocupados)

 **Dudu: Do Jeito Que Ele Disse, Parece Ser Um Desafio de Ficar Vendado, Espero que Esse Desafio Não Seja Perigoso.**

 **Du: Ola, o Meu Nome é Du.**

 **Edu: Parece Que Esse Desafio Vai ser Facil Facil, pra Mim, Não Há Comigo e a Minha Equipe Se Preocupar.**

(Enquanto Isso, Na mesa Dos Tubarões)

Dexter: Ok, Nos Devemos Tentar Trabalhar em Equipe, mesmo Não Suportando Uns Aos Outros.

Sarah: Sei, Até Parece.

Dexter: Olha, Eu Vou Falar, Estamos com 2 Jogadores a Menos, precisamos Colaborar, Senão, um De Vocês Já Pode Ir Para Casa.

(Meia-Hora Depois, no Cais)

Lucas: Tá Legal Galera, o Desafio de Hoje é Assim, Vai Ser Um Desafio de Confiança Cega.

Todos os Competidores: O Que?!

Lucas: Eu Sei, Isso Pode parecer Estranho, Mas Vai Ser um Desafio de 5 etapas, Quem Ganhar as Três Primeiro, Vence, O Primeiro desafio é Esse, Cada Equipe Seleciona 2 Jogadores, um Vai Subir a Montanha, Vendado, e o Outro, vai Ajudar no Caminho Para Pegar A Bandeira, Equipes, Selecionam seus participantes.

(No Lado Dos Jawbreakers)

Dudu: nos Vamos Assim, Du, Você Vai Segurar a Corda, e Rolf, Você Sobe.

Rolf: Rolf Aceita o Desafio, Custe o que Custar, Rolf era Bom em Subir Montanhas em Seu Antigo Pais.

 **Dudu: Por que Eu Tenho a Impressão Que Isso Não vai Dar Certo.**

(Enquanto Isso, No Lado Dos Tubarões)

Dexter: tá Legal, Frango Sobe e a Vaca segura.

Frango: Tá Legal, Mas Sabe que Eu Não Queria que ela me Segurasse com a Corda, e Ainda, Eu Vendado, o Pior de tudo.

Dexter: Tem Sorte da Minha Irmã Não Estar Aqui, Senão ela Traria Serios Problemas.

 **Frango: Até Parece que a irmã dele Pode Destruir um monte de coisas, mas a Minha Pode, Por a Minha Irmã Vaca Gorda é Uma Maquina De Destruição Ambulante.**

Lucas: Preparar, Apontar, Vai!

(Rolf Escalando lado a lado com Frango, mas Frango ativa as bombas, fazendo ele se atrasar, mas, De Repente, Chef Hector Atira Pimenta Malagueta na Cara da Vaca, Fazendo o Frango Cair direto no Chão, Larry atirou no Du, Mas O Du Bebeu a Pimenta.)

Lucas: Pera Aí, Como é Que Ele Não Sentiu Dor?!

Hector: Ih, Está escrito que foi Feito tambem com Carne de Galinha e Quiabo cozido.

Lucas: Sabia Que Algo não ia prestar.

(Voltando Para os Campistas, Acidentalmente, a Calça do Du Acabou Caindo, Fazendo o Pessoal Desmaiar e Entrar em Panico, Menos Rolf, Que Continuou Escalando Até Chegar lá Primeiro e pegar a Bandeira, Fazendo a Equipe Ganhar a Primeira Etapa do Desafio.)

Lucas: Os Jawbreakers Lideram no Desafio. (Du Depois Levanta a Sua Calça.)

Lucas: Agora, O Desafio é: Correr Meio Que Numa Pista de Obstaculos, Vendado, Também Pra Não Causar Danos, Quem Pegar a Torta, Ganha, Billy e Du, Vocês é Que Vão Correr, Nas Suas Posições, Preparar, Já!

(Os Dois Correm, Sem Saber Pra Onde Vão, Mas, Billy e Du, Que Tem um Bom Olfato, Acabaram Sentiram o Cheiro de Torta, Fazendo os Dois Correndo, Mas o Du Acabou se Confundindo com o Cheiro das Meias Dele, Fazendo-o Se Distrair e Cheirando a Meia, e Também Fazendo o Billy Cruzar a Linha de Chegada Primeiro e Assim Depois, Devorando a Torta em Uma Mordida Só.)

Lucas: Bem, parece Que Nós Estamos Empatados, de 1 a 1, Voltamos Após os Comerciais.

Lucas: Bem Vindos de Volta, Desta Vez, o Desafio é: Pegar Uma Maça, Usando um Estilingue e Atirar na Flecha que Está Em Cima Da Cabeça do Seu companheiro, Vendado.

Dudu: Não Quer Dizer Usar a Flecha para Atirar na Maça na Cabeça do Colega?

Lucas: Não Exatamente, (Pegando um visor pro Mung e Colocando a Flecha na Cabeça dele.) A Pessoa Que Conseguir Derrubar a Flecha e Causar Menos Danos no Seu Colega de Equipe, Vence.

(Lucas Atira no Meio da Virilha do Mung, Fazendo-o Cair de Dor No Chão) Rolf e Du, Vocês Serão o Atirador e o Alvo, Vaca e Frango, Vocês Serão O Atirador e o Alvo da Equipe.

 **Rolf: Rolf Era Muito Bom Em atirar Flechas em Maças em Seu Antigo Pais.**

(Rolf Atira nos Ombros do Du, mas nem Doeu, depois a Vaca Atirando Maças no Frango, mas Doi,

Depois, Eles Batem e Erram, até Rolf atirar na Flecha da Cabeça do Du, Mas Vaca não Para de Atirar até o Chef Dizer pra Ela parar.)

Lucas: Bem, Estamos de 2 a 1, com Os Jawbreakers na Liderança, Já Voltamos.

Lucas: Bem Vindos de Volta, O Desafio é Trapezio Cego, Que Embaixo está Cheio De Agua, Sarah e Edu, Vocês Dois Vão Ficar Vendados, Enquanto seus amigos disserem quando pegar, Preparar, Apontar, Vai!

(Jimmy esta Com As Pernas do Trapezio, Enquanto a Sarah está Vendada.)

Jimmy: Sarah, Está Pronta?

Sarah: Jimmy, Eu Estou com Medo.

Jimmy: Sarah, Essa é a Unica Maneira de Ganhar, Um, Dois, Três, Pula! (Jimmy pega Sarah e os Tubarôes Ficam Contentes.)

Lucas: Ok Jawbreakers, é a sua Vez.

Du: Pronto Edu, 1, 2, 3, Pula! (Edu Pula, Mas Não Agarrou as Mãos do Du, porém, Na agua não Tinha Nada.)

Lucas: Agora Está Empatado de 2 a 2, Deixando isso Para o Proximo Desafio.

(O Pessoal, Na Frente da Montanha)

Lucas: Agora nós Vamos Para a Ultima Etapa do Desafio, A Corrida do Ladeirão Cego, Cada Equipe Terá Um Piloto e um Navegador, O Piloto Vai Guiar enquanto o Navegador Informa a Direção, é Ainda, O Piloto Vai Estar Vendado. (Todos Ficam Assustados) Não Deve Restar Bastantes Candidatos para Disputar, Bom, Dudu, Você Vai Ser o Navegador, e Du, Você Vai Ser O Piloto, Sarah e Jimmy, Vocês Vão Ser o Navegador e o Piloto.

(Em Cima da Montanha)

(Sarah Olha Pra Vista da Montanha de Cima, Mas Jimmy Fica Triste.)

Sarah: O Que Foi, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Sarah, eu Estou Muito Triste, Pois Perdi Meu Coelhinho, Que Desapareceu, Estou Muito Triste.

Sarah: Jimmy, A Gente Precisa Ganhar ou A Gente Pode Perder ou Se Machucar.

(Mostrando o Chef Hector Lubrificando os Tobogas, Para Dar Velocidade.)

Du: Dudu, Eu Estou Com Medo.

Dudu: Não Se Preocupe, Du, Nós Vamos Conseguir.

 **Dudu: Acho Nós Não Vamos Ganhar.**

Lucas: Vamos Lá!

Preparar..

Apontar...

Vai!

(As Duas Equipes Descem, Depois A Cena Vai para Jimmy e Sarah.)

Sarah: Esquerda! (Jimmy Vira Para a Esquerda.) Direta, Jimmy! (Jimmy Vira para a Direita.)

(Agora a Cena Vai Para Du e Dudu.)

Dudu: Du, Cuidado com a Arvore!

(Du Desvia Da Árvore, Mas Vai em Cima de Uma Rampa, Mas Acabaram Caindo no Lago, A Cena Volta Para Sarah e Jimmy.)

Sarah: Jimmy, Por Favor, o Coelhinho Queria Que Você Ganhasse. (Mas Vaca Aparece)

Vaca: Jimmy, Olha Só o Que Eu Tenho. (Mostrando o Coelhinho.)

Sarah: Jimmy, Olha, a Vaca Achou o Coelho. (Jimmy Tira a Venda.)

Jimmy: Coelhinho, Você Voltou! Vamos Nessa, Sarah! (Jimmy Coloca a Venda)

Sarah: Esquerda! (Jimmy Vira) Vai Jimmy, Vai!

(De Repente, Du e Dudu Pulam na Frente, Ágora Voltam a Ficar Lado a Lado.)

Dudu: Direita, Du! (Du Vira Para a Direita) Agora Esquerda! (Du Vira Para a Esquerda)

(Cena Volta para Jimmy e Sarah)

Sarah: Direita! (Jimmy Vira para a Direita) Esquerda! (Jimmy Vira Para a Esquerda, Mas Algumas Bombas Explodiram Atrás Deles, Sarah Grita.)

Jimmy: Sarah, o Que Foi?

(Mostra Lucas Explodindo os Explosivos)

Lucas: a Gente Tinha Explosivos Sobrando, Então Resolvi Usa-los.

(De Volta para o Desafio)

Sarah: Direita! (Virando para a Direita) Esquerda! (Jimmy Vira Para a Esquerda, Mas Voaram Pelos Ares.)

Dudu: Du, Nos Despistamos Eles. (Os Jawbreakers Ficam Felizes, mas Jimmy e Sarah Cairam Direto na Linha de Chegada)

(Os Tubarões Comemoram, e Depois Jimmy Pega o Coelho.)

Jimmy: Obrigado Vaca.

Vaca: Ah, Não Há de Que.

Lucas: E os Tubarões Vencem a Corrida do Ladeirão Cega (Os Tubarões Comemoram) Infelizmente eu Disse que Era Pra Ser Um Desafio Cego, Retirando a Venda Por Um Segundo, Você Quebrou a Regra desse Desafio, Com isso, Os Jawbreakers Ganham o Desafio. (Os Jawbreakers Comemoram)

Edu: Com A Gente a Historia é Assim.

(Na Fogueira, Lucas é Visto Com Uma Bandeja de 5 Marshmallows.)

Lucas: Quem Vai querer, um doce saboroso que Representa alivio e Segurança até o próximo Desafio, Quando Chamar Seu Nome, Pegue Seu Marshmallow:

Jimmy,

Billy,

Frango,

Dexter,

(Lucas Olha Para Sarah e Vaca, as Duas Ultimas Competidoras.)

E o Ultimo Marshmallow vai para,

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Close-Up da Sarah Roendo as Unhas.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Close-Up da Vaca Cruzando os Calos e as Tetas.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sarah.

Lucas: Bem Vaca, É Hora de Ir. (Vaca Pega as Suas Malas e Entra no Barco)

Vaca: Tchau Irmãozão

Frango: Tchau Vaca. (O Barco Vai Pra Longe.)

 **Dexter: Por Que Agora Eu Tenho a Impressão que O Frango Não Vai durar por Muito Tempo?**

 **Billy: Eu Sinto Pena Da Vaca, Ela Tentou Dar o maximo que Pode, Ela Era a Melhor Pessoa Para Fazer Leite pra eu comer com Biscoitos**

 **Frango: Cara, Eu Vou Ter Que Me Dar O Dobro Agora que a Vaca Foi Eliminada.**

Lucas: Será Que a Mare de Azar dos Tubarões Vai Piorar Mais e Mais? Será Que os Jawbreakers Continaram com Essa Sorte? Descubra no Proximo Episodio de Suvivor...De.. Peach Creek!


	11. Ataque do Du-Zilla

**Capitulo 11 – Ataque do Du-Zilla**

(Lucas anda na Tela.)

Lucas: No Episodio Anterior de Suvivor de Peach Creek, Os Competidores Fizeram Uma Serie de Desafios de Confiança Cega, Teve Coisas Loucas, No Fim, Os Tubarões Acabaram Ganhando, Mas Por Causa de Jimmy Ter Tirado a Venda Por Alguns Segundos, Os Jawbreakers Venceram, No Final, Nossa Amiga fazedora de Leite, Vaca, Disse Tchau, Será Que Os Tubarões Vão Recuperar

Sua Força? Sera Que A Sorte dos Jawbreakers Ira Continuar assim? Descubra em Suvivor... de ..Peach Creek!

(A Cena Mostra Pouco Tempo Depois da Eliminação de Vaca, O Pessoal Está Assistindo **Eu Fui Um Adolecente Planeta Sushi 3** , A Revolta dos Mutantes, Algumas Pessoas Estão Assustadas, Menos Du, Rolf e Frango.)

Du: E Essa Parte em Que O Monstro Começa a Devorar as Pessoas com sua 3a Boca.

Frango: Eu Sei, Mas a Minha Parte Favorita Foi Quando ele Quebra as Paredes para procurar as Suas Vitimas.

(Du Volta com aquele Olhar)

Du: Ah, Eu Quero Ser Um Monstro!

Edu: Du, Das Ultimas Vezes Que Você Se Tornou um Monstro, Quase arrancou a Pele do Meu Corpo e Destruiu a Cidade que o Cabeça de meia e Eu Haviamos Reconstruido.

Dudu: Se Fosse Possivel, Poderia Ser Nosso Proximo desafio (Mas Infelizmente, Lucas Estava Escutando a Historia que Dudu estava Dizendo.)

Jimmy: Sarah, Estou Com Medo.

Sarah: Jimmy, Não Tem com Que Se Preocupar, é Só um Filme.

(5 Horas Depois, 1:00 hora da Manha, Lucas Toca o Alarme.)

Lucas: Acordem, Ossos Preguiçosos.

(Todos Acordam como Sonambulos Acordados.)

Edu: Porque Você Nos Acordou?!

Lucas: Porque Esta na Hora de Um Desafio!

Campistas: O Que?!

Lucas: O Desafio de Hoje é... Caça ao Monstro! (Du Fica Emocionado e todo mundo se bate na cara.)

Du: São Os Monstros de **Eu Fui Um Adolecente Planeta Sushi 3**?

Lucas: É, o Desafio é: Caçar 5 Monstros do Filme, Usando o Equipamento Para Caça-los, Que Foram Espalhados Por Peach Creek, Toda Vez Que Passarem por Um Caminho Pintado da Cor Da Equipe, Branca Para Os Jawbreakers, Azul Para Os Tubarões, Tem Uma Dica de Onde Estão Os Monstros, Quem Pegar 2 ou 3 Deles, E Traze-las Para o Ponto de Partida, Ganha o Desafio, A Outra Equipe Vai para a Cerimonia de Eliminação. E Quem Também Estiver Assustado vai Acabar Penalizado.

 **Dudu: Porque Eu Tenho Uma Grande Impressão Que Ele Estava Me Ouvindo Dizer das Possibilidades desse Desafio Que Poderia Ser Real?**

 **Du: Finalmente Caçarei Monstros, Mas Ainda Queria Ser Um Monstro.**

(Depois Vemos os Jawbreakers Na Floresta Procurando os Monstros, Com Rolf Liderando, Olhando Para Dois Caminhos.)

Rolf: Qual Caminho Rolf Irá Escolher? Esquerda ou Direita? (Du O Interrompe)

Du: A Escolha é: Seguir o Rastro do Monstro.

Dudu: Du, Quantas Vezes Eu Vou Dizer, isso é mera Coencidência. (Rolf Interrompe Dudu.)

Rolf: O Du-Burrão Pode Ter Razão, Pelo Que Rolf Sabe, Vocês Dus Já Falaram que o Du-Burrão Tem Conhecimento Sobre Esses Tais Filmes De Monstros.

Dudu: Edu, Talvez Rolf Tenha Razão, O Conhecimento de Filme-B do Du Pode Nos Ajudar nesse Desafio.

(Edu Fica Com Cara De Zangado.)

Edu: Tá Bom Dudu, Mas Se A Gente Perder, Ou Você ou o Du Vão Ser Eliminados.

 **Dudu: Agora Eu Estou Preocupado com Isso.**

(Alguns Quilometros Atrás, Vemos os Tubarões procurando o Caminho)

Frango: Já Que Eu Sou o Capitão da Equipe, Nós Vamos para a Esquerda.

Dexter: Quem te Nomeou Lider?!

Frango: Minha Irmã Vaca Gorda e Eu, Por Que Ela Escolheu.

Dexter: Eu é Que Sou o Lider, e Sugiro que Vamos para a Direita.

Frango: Esquerda!

Dexter: Direita!

Frango: Esquerda!

Dexter: Direita!

(Eles Falam Tanto Que Irritam a Sarah.)

Sarah: Calem a Boca, Vocês Dois! Parecem Crianças Brigando! Nós vamos para a Direita.

Lucas: Parece Que Nenhuma das Equipes Achou Nenhum Monstro Ainda, Será Que Vão Acha-los, Descubra Depois dos Comerciais.

(Meia-Hora Depois)

Dudu: Olha, é A Nossa Arvore! (Du Entra no Buraco da Árvore e Encontra uma Pista.)

Du: Dudu, Olha O Que Eu Achei. (Edu Pega a Pista e Está Escrito:)

Edu: "Carvalho Alto avante, Pois é Lá onde Se Esconde o Mutante."

Dudu: Quem Diria, uma Charada! Que Intrigante!

Edu: Mas lá tem Um Montão de Árvores Grandes.

Dudu: Correção Edu, As Árvores São Grandes.

Edu: Tanto Faz, Cabeça de Meia.

(Dudu Nota Uma Coisa.)

Dudu: Edu, Acho Que Estamos Seguindo os Mutantes no Mesmo Lugar que A Gente Foi no Halloween.

Edu: E Dai, Cabeça de Meia, Mesmo Que Esse Desafio Seja nos Mesmos Lugares Que A Gente Foi No Dia Das Bruxas, Eu Não Ligo.

Dudu: Então Tá, Não Me Escute, Nem Me Escuta Mesmo.

(Enquanto Isso, Onde os Tubarões Estão, Proximos a Árvore mais ou Menos Pintada de Azul.)

Billy: Eu Pego! Eu Pego! (Billy Se Joga e Encontra a Pista.) Eu Achei! (Billy Joga Para o Frango e Ele Pega)

Frango: "No Desfiladeiro, É Onde O Lagarto Pedreiro Mutante Se Esconde."

Billy: Vamos Lá! (Os Tubarões Correm Até o Desfiladeiro.)

(Os Jawbreakers Chegam Até as Árvores, Mas Ainda Não Sabem Qual Delas é O Carvalho Alto.)

Otto: É Agora? Qual Delas é o Carvalho Alto?

Dudu: Eu Não Sei, Otto, Pode Ser Qual Quer Uma. (Du Anda, Aí Depois, Sua Visão de Ilusão Sente o Mutante.)

Du: Olha Pessoal, Eu a Achei! (Os Jawbreakers Correm Para Acha-lá)

Edu: Cade? Eu Não Estou Vendo.

Du: Está Ali (Ele Aponta para a Aranha Mutante.) É a Aranha Mutante de 12 Pernas da Cena em que a Familia Corre e Ela Iria Devora-los um Por Um, mas o garoto Bateu na Cabeça dela.

Otto: Du, Qual é a Fraqueza desses Mutantes? Já Que Alguns de Nós Não Assistiram Essa Parte.

Du: A Fraqueza da Aranha é Mustarda Vencida Congelada.

 **Edu: Eu Quero Saber Quem Foi o Idiota Que Fez esse Filme?!**

(Depois Vimos Eles Tentando Pegar a Aranha, Mas Du Pega Ela Pelas Costas e Segura Ela Para Ela Dormir.)

Du: 1 Monstro a Menos, Mas 4 para Pegarmos.

Dudu: Du, Só Precisamos de 3, Já Temos Uma, Faltam Duas.

Du: Ah, Eu Queria Pegar os Outros. (Du encontra outra Pista.) Olha Gente, Uma Pista!

Dudu: Muito Bom, Du (Dudu Pega a Pista.) "Mutante a Deriva, Na Floresta Radiante"

Edu: Vamos Logo, Cabeça de Meia.

(Enquanto Isso, No Desfiladeiro.)

Billy: Gente, Olha, O Lagarto Mutante.

Frango: Vamos Pega-lo!

Dexter: Com Licença, Mas eu Fiz Isto (Dexter Mostra uma Arma parecendo uma Mochila com o Tubo Do Aspirador De Pó)

Billy: O Que é Isso?!

Dexter: Isso, meu Caro Amigo Com Nariz Inchado é O Caça-Monstros 3000! Com Ele, A Gente Pode Pegar Os Monstros sem Problemas.

Billy: Legal!

Dexter: Vamos Pegar esse Reptil Super Desenvolvido (Dexter Aperta o Botão de Aspirar para Pega-lo, Depois Foi Aspirado o Lagarto Mutante.)

Billy: Pra Mim é Muito Legal Nós Termos Um Gênio Da Equipe.

 **Frango: Esse Garoto Tem Problemas, Além de Ter Miolos Fritos na Cabeça, e De Ter O Cerebro no Nariz?!**

(Billy Olha Para a Pista Na Descida do Desfiladeiro.)

Billy: Gente, Uma Pista! (Billy Desce e Pega a Pista)

Dexter: Serio? Deixa eu ver. (Dexter Pega e Lê) "As Pontes Nos Levam ao Caminho, Com Mutantes A Deriva desse Destino."

Frango: Então Vamos Pra Floresta, Ela Está na Nossa Frente (Os Tubarões Correm Até a Floresta.)

(Enquanto Isso Na Flora da Floresta.)

Du: Olha Gente, Uma Galinha!

Dudu: Deve Ser Um Do Rolf.

Rolf: Minha? Rolf Sempre Deixa As Minhas Galinhas no Celeiro. (Os Jawbreakers Olham e Olham a Galinhassaura que Cospe Fogo.)

Du: Galinha Bonitinha! Vem Cá, Cade o Quiabo? (Ele Tenta Pega-la Mas Ela Cospe Fogo Nele.) Nem Doeu.

(Edu Acaba Caindo Na Gargalhada.)

Dudu: Du, Sabe Qual é A Fraqueza dessa Galinhassaura?!

Du: É Molho de Galinha Com Quiabo com Queijo Suiço. (Du Pega no Casaco.) E Está Bem Aqui.

(Du Joga Para Edu Que Passa Para o Dudu, Que Rolf Pega Dele Para Jorrar o Molho Na Galinhassaura, Que Derrete e Vira Molho.)

Edu: Agora Só Falta Uma Para Nós Ganharmos (Du Lambia o Molho.) Du!

Du: Ah, Eu Adoro Galinha Com Quiabo.

Dudu: Eu Sei, Du (Com A Maquina De Caçar-Monstros, Regenerou a Galinha Mutante dentro da Maquina De Caça.)

Edu: (Edu Olha a Pista e Pega.) "Construção a Frente, Mutante a Força a Frente"

 **Edu: Essas Pistas Que Rimam Já Estão Me Deixando Louco.**

(Proximos A Ponte, Os Tubarões Encontram a Mosca Banguela Mutante, Com Jimmy Dismaiando de Medo.)

Billy: Eu Pego Ele! (Billy Pula Em Cima da Mosca e Pega a Sua Cueca, Fazendo a Mosca Dismaiar do Fedor.)

Dexter: Bom Trabalho, Billy Narigudo.

Billy: Obrigado, Dexter. (Billy viu a Pista e Pega.) Peguei uma Pista. (Frango Pega)

Frango: "Construção a Frente, Mutante a Força a Frente", O Que Isso Quer Dizer?!

Sarah: Temos que a Zona de Construção Agora.

Billy: Vamos! (Os Tubarões Correm até a Zona De Construção.)

(15 Minutos Depois, Vemos As Duas Equipes Estavam Já Na Zona De Construção, Procurando

o Mutante.)

Edu: Já Era, Nunca Vamos Conseguir Achar.

Dudu: Nunca Diga Nunca, Edu, Eu Tenho um Plano. (Os Dois Ficam Cochichando.) Du, Vem Aqui

(Du Vem e Eles Continuam a Cochichar)

(Depois a Cena Vai Para Os Tubarões, Procurando o Mutante.)

Dexter: Se Eu Fosse um Mutante, Onde eu Estaria? (Dexter Usa Oculos de Raio-X e Encontra um Camaleão de 3 Olhos comendo Madeira.) Bingo! Vem Com o Papai (Dexter Tenta Pegar, mas Ele Desviou.)

(Depois Vemos o Camaleão Mutante, Vendo o Sheldon Jr. Ao Lado de Uma Placa: Queijo Fedido  
Gratis, Mas o Camaleão não Notou o Du-Zilla, Que o Pegou Por Trás e Cospiu Cereais Fofos Mastgados nele, Colando ele no Uniforme do Du-Zilla, Depois Dudu Tirou a Mascara dele.)

Edu: Bela Atuação, Monocelha.

Du: Obrigado Edu.

 **Du: Eu Nunca Me Senti Tão Vivo como Monstro!**

 **Dudu: Até que o Du Não Enlouqueceu Dessa Vez, Ainda Bem, Senão Ia Voltar aquela Perseguição da Ultima Vez.**

(Depois Vemos Os Tubarões Correndo Para Chegar na Linha de Chegada.)

Lucas: e Os Tubarões Vencem (Eles Ficam Alegres.) Mas, Eu Disse que Seriam Penalizados por Jimmy Ter Se Assustado. Então (Os Jawbreakers Cruzam a Linha) Os Jawbreakers Ganham o Desafio! (Os Jawbreakers Comemoram)

 **Frango: Não Acredito que Nós Perdemos, Mas Eu Já Sei em Que Votar.**

 **Sarah: Sinto que Eu Alguém Deve Votar no Jimmy, Mas Quem Votar, Vai Se Arrepender.**

 **Billy: acho que O Garotinho Fraco Vai Sair.**

(Na Cerimonia de Eliminação, Lucas é Visto Carregando Uma Bandeja de 4 Marshmallows)

Lucas: Bem, Vocês Tomaram seus Votos e Tiveram a Sua Decisão, Quando eu Chamar Seu Nome, Venha Pegar o Seu Marshmallow:

Frango,

Dexter,

(Lucas Olha Para Sarah e Jimmy, Os Dois Ultimos Campistas)

E o Ultimo Marshmallow Vai Para..

…

…

…

…

…

(Jimmy Roe as Unhas.)

…

…

…

(Sarah fica Nervosa.)

…

…

…

…

Sarah

Sarah: O Que?! Você Está Me Zoando!

Lucas: Lamento, mas Jimmy Terá Que Ir. (Sarah Chora de Tristeza por Jimmy Ter Saido)

 **Sarah: e Agora? Eu Não Vou Aguentar por Muito Tempo sem o Jimmy.**

 **Frango: Agora São 4, Incluindo Eu.**

 **Dexter: Jimmy Foi Uma Grande Surpresa de Ficar Aqui Por Bastante Tempo.**

Lucas: Será Que A Eliminação de Jimmy Irá Valer a Pena? Será Que Os Tubarões Vão se Recuperar? Descubra em Suvivor...De Peach Creek!


	12. Caça as Toupeiras Mutantes

**Capitulo 12 - Caça as Toupeiras Mutantes**

(Lucas Anda Na Tela.)

Lucas: No Episodio Anterior de Suvivor de Peach Creek, O Desafio Ficou Monstruoso, Literalmente, As Equipes Tiveram um Grande Trabalho na Caça aos Monstros, Graças ao Du, Que Acabou Levando os Jawbreakers A Vitoria, E por Causa do Jimmy, Que Fez a Equipe Perder, Acabou Sendo Eliminado do Jogo, Poderão os Tubarões Recuperarem a Confiança? Será Que Irão se Recuperar? Descubra em Suvivor...de..Peach Creek!

(De Noite, Nós Vemos Du e Edu Pulando nas Camas, Mas o Dudu não Está Gostando Disso.)

Dudu: Será Que Vocês Dois Não Tem o Minimo de Consideração em Pular nas Camas?

Edu: Deixa Disso, Cabeça de Meia, Estamos Na Zona de Conforto nessa Temporada.

Dudu: Mas Eu Posso Sentir que a Fusão de Equipes Está Proxima.

Edu: O Que é Isso, Cabeça de Meia?

Dudu: Quando Chegarmos Entre 12 até 8 Participantes, É Cada Um Por Sí.

Du: Eu Estou Torcendo Para Nada Acontecer de Errado, Dudu.

Edu: Deixa Disso, Cabeça de Meia.

Dudu: Por Que Tem Que Ser Eu? (Aí acaba a Luz.)

Edu: Aí, Quem Apagou a Luz?!

Du: Eu Não Sei, Edu. (Os 3 Vão Até a Ilha, Mas Só Vem que As Cabines Estão Sem Luz, Depois Eles Vem o Rolf e o Resto dos Jawbreakers.)

Dudu: Boa Noite, Gente.

Chowder: Boa Noite porque, Não Ve Que Nós Estamos Sem Luz Dudu?

 **Dudu: É Impressão Minha ou Parece Que Voltamos Aquele Dia em Que O Du Fez Todo Mundo Cair numa Paranoia Imaginaria de Toupeiras Mutantes?**

(Com Isso, Du Acaba Parando na Frente Dos Outros)

Du: Isso é Trabalho Daquelas Toupeiras Canibais Mutantes! Elas Sugaram a Energia da Ilha e Agora Vão nos Caçar até o Fim Do Mundo! (Edu Já Bate na Cara Dele.)

Edu: Du, Seu Grande Idiota, Quer Parar Com Isso?! Da Ultima Vez, Eu Perdi Meu Dinheiro por Causa Daquela "Toupeira Canibal Mutante" Que Era o Dudu, Que Você Jogou nele, Que Acabou Perdida no Esgoto.

(Edu Pega um Jornal Escrito: Toupeiras Canibais Mutantes a Solta nas Regiões De Peach Creek, Evacuação Imediata.)

Dudu: Nada Bom, parece Que O Complexo de Filme-B Do Du Está Virando Realidade.

 **Du: Agora Irei Acabar com as Toupeiras Canibais Mutantes com Pães de Cachorro quentes adormecidos e Bananas Maduras.**

Chowder: E agora, o Que Vamos Fazer, Mung?

Mung: Eu Não Sei Chowder.

Du: Aqui Diz Que Bananas Maduras e Pães de Cachorro Quentes Adormecidos Fazem Eles Voltar da Fossa de Onde Vieram.

Dudu: Falando Nisso, Cade o Lucas?

Edu: O Cabelo de Mato Deve Estar nos Observando no Estudio.

(No Estudio, Vemos Lucas Vendo o Edu e Os Outros.)

Lucas: e Você Tem Razão Edu, Lamento Por Não Ter Aparecido Antes, Mas Eu Deveria Falar Pra Eles que o Desafio é Passar a Noite Sem Ser Pego pelas Toupeiras Canibais Mutantes, Que Na Verdade Que São Estagiarios Profissionais em Serem Monstros, Outro Detalhe, Qualquer Membro das Equipes Que Pegar Uma das Toupeiras Mutantes, Ganha A Imunidade Pra a Equipe Inteira.

(De Volta aos Participantes, Vemos Edu Vendendo os Utensilios para Repelir as Toupeiras.)

Rolf: Agora Alguns de Nós Devemos nos Separar Para-

Du: Pessima Ideia, Rolf, Se A Gente se Separar, Seremos Alvos na Certa, Temos Que Ficar Juntos Para atacarmos Em Grupo com as Nossas Armas.

Rolf: Então Qual é a Sugestão, Du-Cabeça-Oca?

Du: Devemos Espera-las, Pois as Toupeiras Gostam de Atacar as Presas Antes de Nós Caçarmos Elas.

(No Lado dos Tubarões.)

Frango: Nós Vamos Para a Direita.

Dexter: Não, Esquerda.

Frango: Direita!

Dexter: Esquerda!

Sarah: Vão Começar de Novo?! Vamos Pegar Essas Coisas Logo.

Billy: Vai Equipe!

 **Dexter: Esse Garoto Deve Sair Logo, a Não Ser que a Sarah Nos Faça Perder, Aí Ela Sai, Se Eu Conseguir Tentar Convencer o Billy e Possivelmente o Frango.**

(Depois Vimos eles Correndo para a Floresta)

Dudu: Du, Quando Podemos Ir?

Du: Daqui a Pouco, Dudu, Precisamos Do Termo Destruidor Maluco Beleza do Filme Lazer Espacial 4!

(Dudu Sussurando para o Edu)

Dudu: Edu, Temos Que Acompanhar a Fantasia do Du, Talvez Possa Nos Ajudar Nesse Desafio.

Edu: Porque Eu Sempre Acho Que Tenho Que Confiar em Vocês?

 **Dudu: Porque Eu Tenho Que Confiar Nele?**

(Depois Eles Vão Para a Garagem e Pegam o Cortador.)

Mung: Chowder, Acho Que Deviamos Procurar Geradores.

Dudu: Uma Grande Ideia, Mung, Du, e Você?

(Du Se Esforça para pensar.)

Du: Vamos Ir Aos Esgotos Para Caça-los! (Edu Bate Na Cabeça do Du.)

Dudu: Du, Eu Acho Que-

Otto: Lamento Interromper, Dudu, Mas Cade o Chowder e o Mung?

Du: As Toupeiras Mutantes Pegaram Chowder e Mung, (Depois Encontram um "esgoto Falso".)

Um Portal! Elas Levaram Nossos Camaradas para serem (Colocando a Lanterna no Ouvido, Depois Mostrar uma Torrada Com Manteiga.) Descerebrados! (Todos Menos Edu e Dudu, Entram em Panico.)

Dudu: Gente, Vamos Entrar em Grupos: Otto, Waffle, Vocês Vem Comigo, Rolf, Edu, Vocês Iram com o Du. (Os Três Vão Para a Floresta.)

Du: Não Vão Gente, Eles Vão Comer Vocês Num Espetinho.

Dudu: Du, De Novo Não.

Du: Ele é Muito Estressado.

(Depois a Cena Vai Para os Tubarões andando Na Floresta.)

Dexter: Eu Sei Que Toupeiras Canibais Mutantes Não Existem, E Se Existissem, Uma Parte da Humanidade Já Teria Sido Destruida.

Sarah: Tá, Tá, Tá, Deve Ser Invenção de Alguém Que Está Nos Zoando, Devem Ter Tirado Essa Historia De Algum Gibi Idiota do Meu Irmão.

Dexter: Seu Irmão Parece Ser Menos Burro Que a Minha Irmã.

Sarah: Ah, Tá (Depois Escutam o Grito do Frango)

Frango: Socorro Gente, Ele Me Pegou! (Depois Eles Correm)

Billy: E Agora, Elas Vão Nos Pegar!

Dexter: Billy, Por Favor, Se Acalme, (Percebem que Alguém Está Faltando) Cade a Sarah?!

Billy: As Toupeiras Canibais Mutantes Pegaram Ela! (Mas Sarah Aparece)

Sarah: Estou Aqui, Idiota.

Billy: Ufa, Pensei que Havia Sendo Pega.

Sarah: Humph, Idiota.

(Depois Vai Para Dudu, Otto e Waffle.)

Otto: Dudu, Tem Certeza que Isso é Seguro?

Dudu: Otto, Não Caia Nas Fantasias do Du, o Du é Legal, Gentil e Amigavel, Mas As Vezes, Eu Fico Preocupado demais com Ele. (Depois Escutam um Barulho)

Otto: O Que Foi Isso?

(Depois o Du e o Pessoal Escutam o Grito do Dudu.)

Dudu: Aí, o Que é Isso? Socorro!

Du: Pegaram o Dudu! (Depois Veem Chowder e Mung)

Mung: Oi Pessoal, o Que Foi que Nós Perdemos?

Du: Mung, Chowder! (depois Abraça com Muita Força) Eu Pensei que Numca Mais Veriamos Vocês. Agora, Vamos Atrás das Toupeiras Mutantes!

Rolf: Então Para o _Subterrâneo, Não é Garoto-Du?!_

 _Du: Acertou em Cheio Rolf, Edu, Você Vem?_

 _Edu: Não, Agora me Deixa Aqui com o meu Dinheiro. (Du Pega o Edu e Coloca nas Costas)_

 _Du: Espere Por Nós, Dudu! (Depois Pulam um por um no Esgoto)_

 _(Voltando para os Tubarões)_

 _Billy: E Agora?_

 _Dexter: Vamos Ter que Seguir o Rastro das Toupeiras, (Dexter encontra um Fio de uma das Toupeiras Mutantes) A-há! Achamos uma Amostra do Pelo das Toupeiras Mutantes, Agora Nós Precisamos Encontrar- (Billy Sente o Cheiro do Pelo, Depois Segue o Rastro das Toupeiras mutantes) Billy, Parece Que Você Tem um Bom Faro, Mas Semelhante a um_ _ _Pointer__ _._

 _Sarah: O Que é Isso?!_

 _Dexter: Uma Espécie de Cachorro que consegue Localizar de onde vem um rastro e Aponta onde Está-_

 _Sarah: Tá Bom, Mas Não Exagera. (Depois Vemos Billy Seguindo o Rastro.)_

 _Billy: Vamos, Gente._

 _(Depois Vemos os Jawbreakers no Esgoto)_

 _Mung: Nossa, Isso Fede Mais que aqueles Rolinhos de Queijo._

 _Rolf: As Botas do Meu Pai Fedem Mais Que o Subterrâneo._

 _Edu: Fedem Mais Que o Suvaco do Du._

 _Chowder: Mas Pra Mim Isso Me Deu Fome._

 _Du: Pra Mim Também, Mas Temos Que Salvar Dudu, Waffle e o Garoto de Óculos._

 _ **Edu: é Impressão Minha ou Ele Ficou Igual ao Dudu?!**_

 _(Depois Vemos Dudu, Waffle, Otto e Frango Amarrados e Presos, Também com as Toupeiras Canibais Mutantes Amarradas e Presas.)_

 _Du: Oi Gente, (Du Percebe Que As Toupeiras Mutantes) Peraí, Se as Toupeiras Canibais Mutantes Tambem Estão Presas, Quem Amarrou Todos Vocês?_

 _(Três Vozes Falando ao Mesmo Tempo: Nós! E Ve-em as Kankers)_

 _Du e Edu: KANKERS!_

 _Chowder e Mung: Uh? Quem? (Du Pega Chowder e Mung, Depois Correm)_

 _Rolf: Tenham Piedade Das Nossas Vidas! (Depois Eles Correm, Depois com as Kankers os Perseguindo, Aí Depois, Dexter, Sarah e Billy Seguem o Rastro)_

 _Billy: Acho Que Eles Estão (Apontando para Eles) Ali!_

 _Dexter: Porque as Toupeiras Mutantes Estão Amordaçadas?_

 _Sarah: Devem Ser as Kankers. 3 Irmãs Que Gostam do Edu, do Dudu e Do Meu Irmão._

 _Dexter: Isso é Parecido com o Meu Arqui-Inimigo Mandark, Que Gosta da Idiota da Minha Irmã, Dee_ _Dee._

 _ **Sarah: Não Entendo Porque Ele Fala Tanto da Irmã Dele, é Impossivel Alguém Ser Mais Burro Que o Meu Irmão.**_

 _(Depois as Kankers Aparecem, Fracassando em Tentar Pegar Du, Edu, Rolf, Chowder e Mung)_

 _Dexter: Agora Entendi que O Cabelo das Kankers e Semelhante a Das Toupeiras, Mas a Amostra de Cabelo Tinha Um Cheiro estranho, E Eu Tenho Uma Criação de Toupeiras em Casa._

 _Lee Kanker: Olha Só o Que Temos Aqui!_

 _Marie Kanker: Carne Fresca no Pedaço!_

 _May Kanker: Eu Fico com o Narigudo Que Tem Cara de Bobão._

 _Billy: Isso Vai Doer?_

 _As Kankers (Em um Unico Som): Só Um Pouquinho (Depois Riem)_

 _(Enquanto Isso, Onde os Jawbreakers Que Sobraram)_

 _Edu: Essa Foi Por Pouco._

 _Rolf: Rolf Escapou Dessa por Um Triz._

 _Du: O Que a Gente Faz Agora?_

 _Edu: Espera! Eu Tenho Um Plano._

 _(Enquanto Isso, No "Esconderijo" Das Kankers)_

 _Dudu: Podem Me Soltar, Por Favor?_

 _Lee Kanker: Não, Temos Planos Para Vocês (Depois Elas Riem, Aí Depois Du Aparece.)_

 _Du: Oi, Boa Noite, Meninas._

 _(As Kankers Iam Cercar Ele)_

 _Lee Kanker: Vamos Atacar no 3, 1.. 2... (Aí Edu Joga Uma "Coisa Liquida" Nelas)_

 _Marie Kanker: Que Nojo! O Que é Isso?! (Aí Edu Aparece)_

 _Edu: Uma Coisa que Eu Chamo de Suco de Fedor, Feito Com:_ _ **Suor das Meias Do Du, Biscoitos Super-Fedorentos De Queijo do Chowder, Alho Podre que o Rolf Tem Nós Bolsos e Usando a Essência de Fedor do Queijo Do Du.**_

 _ **Du: Estou Feliz do Fedor do Sheldon Jr ser Usado.**_

 _(As Kankers Ficam com Nojo do Suco Fedorento e Depois Vão Atacar os Jawbreakers, Mas Edu Estava Com Uma Amostra da Bomba Fedida El Mongo, Depois elas Fogem.)_

 _Du: Oba! Acabamos Com as Perversas Kankers e as Toupeiras Canibais Mutantes!_

 _Rolf: Rolf Vai Desamarrar Colegas de Time (Mas Edu Impede)_

 _Edu: Vamos Solta-los, Por 50 Centavos Cada. (Depois eles Se Zangam)_

 _Dudu (Amarrado): Du, Por Favor, Não Pegue Ele. (Depois Ele Vai Atrás do Edu, Depois Du Pega)_

 _(Depois dos Jawbreakers Serem Disamarrados)_

 _Dudu: Obrigado Rolf._

 _Rolf: Não Há de Que, Du-Cabeça-De-Meia. (Aí Lucas Aparece)_

 _Lucas: Oi Gente._

 _Edu: Aonde Você Estava?_

 _Lucas: Onde Mais, No Estudio._

 _ **Edu: Como Se Eu Não Soubesse.**_

 _Lucas: Bem, As Acabaram Estragando a Parte das Toupeiras Raptando Vocês, Mas, Vocês Jawbreakers Ganham Mais Uma Vez! (Os Jawbreakers se Alegram)_

 _Edu: Agora Não Temos Mais Chance de Perder!_

 _(Na Cerimonia de Eliminação, Estamos Vendo Lucas Carregando uma Bandeja de Três Marshmallows)_

 _Lucas: Bem, Mais uma Derrota, é Meio Que Uma Decepção, Hora de Votar e Saber Qual de Vocês Quatro Vai Embora, E Nunca Mais Voltar!_

 _ **Frango: O Billy é um Peso Inutil Pra Nossa Equipe, a Sarah Parece Que Não Fez Nada Para Acabar com aquelas "Kankers", e O Dexter é Chato, Escolha Dificil?**_

 _ **Dexter: Meus Calculos Parecem Que Não Tem Sentido, É Impossivel em Quem Votar, Porque Parece que Todos os Outros Tem Grandes Pontos Fracos.**_

 _ **Billy: Oi? Isso Está Ligado? Queria que a Mandy me Ajudasse a Escolher se Ela Estivesse Aqui.**_

 _ **Sarah: Vou Votar No Frango, Ele Foi Um Que Nos Fez Perder.**_

 _Lucas: O Primeiro Marshmallow Vai Para Dexter_

 _Frango,_

 _Lucas: e Depois Vemos os Dois Ultimos Campistas (Apontando Para Billy e Sarah) Quem Vai Sair,_

 _Sarah, A Quase Nem Mais Conhecida Como Valentona, Por Não Lutar contra as Kankers, e Billy, Que Ajudou a Equipe a Encontrar os Colegas. O Ultimo Marshmallow Vai Para..._

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _(Olhar do Billy Começando a Chorar)_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _(Olhar da Sarah Calma e Relaxada)_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Billy_

 _Sarah: O Que?! Porque?_

 _Lucas: Sarah, Você Recebeu 2 Votos, Do Frango e do Dexter, Dexter e Frango Receberam um Voto Cada Um, do Billy, e De Você._

 _Frango: Porque o Billy Votou em Mim?_

 _Lucas: Bem (Mostra a Gravação do Billy que Ia Votar no Dexter, Mas ele Viu uma Mosca que Foi no Olho dele, Aí Ele Grita e Depois Risca sem Querer, a Foto do Frango, Depois eles Riem)_

 _Sarah: Sabem Que Eu Vou Me Vingar (Depois Vemos Jimmy)_

 _Jimmy: Oi Sarah._

 _Sarah: Oi Jimmy._

 _Jimmy: Como Foi a Sua Aparição Na Temporada?_

 _Sarah: Foi Boa. (Depois Ficam Conversando enquanto Deixam o Caís)_

 _ **Dexter: Pela Teoria de Newton, Parece Que o Billy Durou Mais Tempo do Que Eu Pensava, Acho Que os Meus Calculos Estão Errados.**_

 _ **Frango: E Dai? Agora Não Vou Mais Ter que Escutar ela Reclamando.**_

 _ **Billy: Agora São Eu, Dexter e Frango, Somos agora Um Trio.**_

 _Lucas: Será Que Talvez ou Não Conseguirão Ganhar os Tubarões, Será os Jawbreakers Terão Liderança definitiva? Descubra em Suvivor...de...Peach Creek!_


	13. Campistas Vs Campistas

**Capitulo 13 – Campistas Vs. Campistas**

(Lucas Aparece na Tela.)

Lucas: No Episodio Anterior de Suvivor de Peach Creek, As Coisas Acabaram Confusas nesse Desafio, Ao Invés das Toupeiras Caçarem os Campistas, As Kankers Causaram Grande Confusão, Por Um Grande Numero de Vitorias, Os Jawbreakers Ganharam Mais Uma Vez, No Fim a Valentona Sarah Acabou Dando Adeus a Competição, Como o Trio dos Homens Vai Aguentar os Desafios?, E Eles Não Sabem o Que Está Por Vir, Será Que Essa Surpresa Vai Causa-los Um

Enchaço, Descubra agora em Suvivor...De...Peach Creek!

(O Episódio Começa no Refeitorio com os Tubarões, Mostrando Frango de Mau Humor.)

Frango: Mas Que Otimo, Nós Somos Apenas Três, mas que Maré De Azar.

Billy: Ué, Poderia Ser Pior.

 **Frango: Otimo, Os Únicos Que Me Restam São o Anão de Quatro Olhos e o Nariz de Elefante, Espero que O Proximo Desafio Seja Facil Para Nós Ganharmos.**

(A Voz de Lucas é Escutada Pelo Megafone)

Lucas: Atenção Campistas, Me Encontrem na Zona de Construção em 20 minutos.

 **Dudu: Sinto que Isso Vai Doer, Muito (Fica Assustado).**

(Enquanto Eles Caminham para a Zona de Construção.)

Edu: Alguem de Vocês Sabe Qual Vai ser o Desafio?

Rolf: Rolf Pensa nos Jogos do Antigo País.

Edu: Um o Que?!

Dudu: Um Evento Importante Para a o Antigo País, Onde Faziam Diversas Moralidades, Arremesso de Galinha, Lutas De Peixe e Corridas de Um Pé Só.

Du: Arremesso de Galinha?

Edu: Isso Não Faz Sentido.

Rolf: Você Pode Pensar Nisso, Garoto-Du, Mas Esse Evento é Um Dos Mais Importantes do Meu Antigo País.

(10 minutos depois)

Edu: Porque Estamos Aqui?!

Lucas: Bem Vindos a Luta dos Gigantes! Nesse Desafio, Cada Personagem Vai Girar na Roleta Para Escolher o Competidor Já Eliminado ou Um Veterano da Seríe de Drama Total.

 **Dudu: Isso é Pior do que eu Pensei.**

Lucas: Quem Vai Primeiro?

Edu: Nós.

Frango: Nem Pensar, Nós Três Vamos Começar.

Lucas: Tá Bom, Vamos Tirar no Cara ou Coroa.

Edu: De Novo, Ah Tá, Cara.

Frango: Coroa.

(Lucas Joga a Moeda Pra Cima e Depois Tapa e Aparece Coroa.)

Lucas: Coroa, Parece Que Os Tubarões Começam, Frango, Escolha Seu Oponente (Frango Gira a Roleta e Mostra a Silhueta do Kevin) Parece Que Você Vai Lutar com o Kevin.

(Kevin Aparece no Ringue)

Kevin: É Hora do Segundo Round, Panaca.

Frango: Isso eu Quero Ver.

(Frango Pega as Luvas de Boxes e Depois Pega e Depois Batem Um no Outro, Kevin Bate Na Cara do Frango, Depois o Frango Bate Nele no Torax, Depois De Um Longo Tempo, Os Dois Caem de Dor no Chão)

Lucas: Parece Que Empatou, Agora, Quem Vai Começar?

Edu: O Monocelha Vai.

Du: Eu Vou (Du Gira e Mostra a Silhueta da Izzy, Vestida de Aranha)

Billy: AHHHHHH!

Dexter: O Que Foi, Billy?!

Billy: (Sussurrando) Eu Morro de medo de Aranhas.

Dexter: Medo de Aranhas ou Aracnofobia, exatamente. (depois Izzy Aparece)

Izzy: Saudações, Comida De Aranha.

(Du Se Veste de Lutador de Sumo.)

Dexter: Isso Está Nas Regras?

Lucas: (Lucas Pega o Livro De Regras do Jogo) Se Ele Usar Luvas, Não Vai Estar Contra as Regras.

Edu: Du! Pega! (Du Pula e Pega as Luvas)

Du: Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! IAAA! (Du Bate na Izzy e Depois Joga Ela No Chão, Izzy Ri) Sushi com Queijo!

Izzy: Ha! Ha! Ha! Vamos Tentar De Novo.

 **Edu: Tá Na Cara Que Ela é Mais Doida Que o Du.**

Lucas: Parece Que Os Jawbreakers Estão Na Frente Por 1-0, Dexter, É a Sua Vez.

Dexter: Aí, Aí (Dexter Vai Até a Roleta e Gira, Que Acaba Indo Num Urso)

Urso: (Berrando)

Dexter: (Pegando Um Tranquilizador de Urso, e Depois Atira Nele, o Urso Dorme.)

Lucas: Bem, Tente de Novo (Dexter Gira e Aparece Um Tubarão) Parece Que Vai Enfrentar um

Velho "Conhecido" De Total Drama, Dentão.

(Dentão Aparece, Mas Ele Ri do Dexter De Ser Pequeno, Mas Dexter Usa Seu Robo Dexo 2000)

Edu: Isso Não Vale!

Lucas: Nesse Desafio, Vale Tudo! (Depois Dentão é Esmagado Pelo Robo Dexo 2000) Agora é 1-1, Quem Vai Agora?

Edu, Tá Bom, Eu Vou (Edu Gira e Aparece um Ponto de Intêrrogação)

Lucas: Tá Na Hora de Uma Surpresa!

Du: Tem Bolo?!

Lucas: Você Vai Ver Logo. (Depois Aparece Duncan, Com Luvas de Boxe)

Duncan: Pode Vir! Eu Tô Doido Por Uma Luta!

Edu: O Monocelha Pode Ir?

Duncan: Ah, Tá Com Medo? (Duncan Deu Um Gancho no Edu.)

Edu: Ah é?! Então Pode Vir! Meu Irmão Me Ensinou A Lutar Com Força! (Edu Bate no Duncan Na Barriga, Mas Ele Nem Sente Dor.)

Duncan: Você Já Acabou? Cara, Eu nem Notei. (Duncan e Edu Continuam a Se Baterem, Até Edu Cair No Chão de Dor.) Quem é o Proximo?

Rolf: Rolf Irá Aceitar O Desafio, (Rolf Pega as Luvas de Boxe e Um Peixe e Veste um Traje de Batalha) Então, Tem Algo a Falar?

Duncan: Aí, Mas Que Medo, (Duncan Ri, Mas Rolf Dá Um Golpe No Estomago e Um Gancho de Esquerda, Depois Caí no Chão) O Sol Já Amanheceu?

Lucas: Agora Estamos de 2 a 1, Tubarões, Quem Vai? (Frango acaba Acordando)

Frango: Eu Vou

Lucas: Tem Certeza? Parece que você não está em condições de lutar.

Frango: E Dai?!

Lucas: Bem, Então Vai! (Frango Gira e Pega uma Silhueta das Kankers)

Os Dus: KANKERS! (Depois Elas Aparecem no Ringue)

Lucas: Agora Vai Ser de 3 contra 3 nesse jogo, quem derrota-lás, Vai Ganhar Imunidade e Quem Perder Vai Ver Um De Seus Colegas ser Eliminado.

 **Frango: Temos Que Vencer a Qualquer Custo.**

 **Dexter: O Que eu Posso Fazer, Sou um Pensador, Não um Lutador, Mas Eu Sei o Que Fazer.**

(Os Tubarões Pegam as Luvas e Frango Tenta Bater na Lee, Mas Ela Joga Ele Pra Lona, e Ela da Um Soco bem Forte no Frango, Mas Billy Corre da Marie, Billy Vê um Chiclete e Pega, Que Faz ela Ir Pra Lona e Leva uma Cabeçada Acidental do Billy, Dexter é Impedido Pela May, Mas Sem Querer, Billy Escorrega Numa Casca de Banana que Chowder havia comido, E Bate Na Lee e na May no Processo.)

Lucas: Um, Dois, Três, Os Tubarões Derrotam as Kankers, Jawbreakers, é a Vez de Vocês, Vamos Ver a Decisão Deles Depois dos Comerciais.

(Enquanto Isso, Os Jawbreakers Tentam Pensar em Quem Vai.)

Edu: Então, Quem Vai Querer Ir?

Mung Daal: Eu e Chowder Vamos.

Chowder: Mung, Eu Não Quero Participar.

Mung Daal: Mas Nós Devemos, Senão Podemos ser Eliminados.

Edu: Tá, Du, Você Vai com Eles.

Du: Tá Bom, Edu.

Lucas: É Agora, (Edu Pega o Microfone)

Edu: E Deste Canto, Os Maiorais, Os Guerreiros, E Vocês Não Podem Viver Sem Eles, Os Grandes Dus. (Mostrando, Edu, Du e Mung Parecendo Com Caras de Durões)

Lucas: (Soltando o Gongo) Valendo! Edu Vai Pra Frente da Lee Kanker, Dando Caneladas e Socos, Mas Ela Parece Que Não Está Se Incomodando, Mas Olhem, Ela Sumiu da Frente do Edu, Mas Está Atrás e Edu Cai no Chão. (Lucas Soa o Gongo) Bem, Esse é o Fim do Primeiro Assaulto.

(Na Área dos Jawbreakers)

Edu: Nossa, Lutar com Elas Foi Mais Dificil Que da Ultima Vez.

Dudu: Talvez, Nós Possamos Vence-lás Usando a Psicologia da Inversão.

Edu: Esqueceu, Dudu? Tentamos Isso da Ultima Vez e Não deu Certo.

Dudu: Correção, Edu. Nós Não Fizemos a Psicologia da Inversão do Jeito Errado.

Edu: Tem Outro Jeito?

Dudu: Temos Edu (Dudu Lê o Livro) Achei, De Acordo com o Livro, Se a Psicologia da Inversão não der certo, Tente Usa-lá de Outra Maneira.

Edu: Como Eu Vou Fazer Isso?

Dudu: Não precisa ser você Edu, pode ser outra pessoa.

Edu: Quem?

(Dudu mostra o Du, Vendo as Meias.)

Lucas: Vamos Começar o Segundo Assaulto (Lucas Bate no Gongo, Edu Troca com o Du.) e Começa, Du Tenta atacar, Mas Está desviando? Marie Vai pra Frente, e Du Desvia, e Marie Escorrega, Du Vai pra frente, e ele bate na lona, quando Marie está pronta para bater no Du, é Jogada para a Lona, e cai com o Peso do Corpo do Du, e Ela Cai no Chão. (Lucas Vai pro Ringue) Um, Dois, (O Gongo é Tocado) Parece que Marie foi Salva pelo Gongo.

(As Kankers Estão Brigando)

Lee Kanker: Qual é o Seu Problema, Sua Fraca.

Marie Kanker: Ah, é? Isso é fraco pra você? (As Duas Ficam se Batendo, Enquanto Isso, May Foi no Lugar delas.)

Lucas: Bem, é Isso, (Lucas Toca o Gongo) E Começa o Ultimo Assaulto, Mung Vai Para Cima, May Joga Ele Para a Lona, Mas Ele Bate Nela, Nossa Está Parecendo Um _Pinball_ dos Dois, Mas May Cai e Mung Fica em Cima (Lucas vai para o Ringue) Um, Dois, Três! Os Jawbreakers, Ganham de Novo.

(Os Jawbreakers Vibram de Alegria)

 **Frango: Sabia Que Iamos Perder, Vou Ter que Convencer o Billy a me Ajudar a Eliminar o Dexter.**

(Na Fogueira, Lucas Mostra uma Bandeija de 2 Marshmallows)

Lucas: Pequena Equipe Tubarão, Um De Vocês Vai Deixar Este Lugar Hoje, é o Que Eu Diria se Um de Vocês Seria Eliminado.

(Os Três Ficaram Surpresos)

Lucas: Eu Sei, Já Que Mung Foi Lesionado Brutamente Durante o Desafio, Não Poderia Deixa-lo em condições de participar.

(Depois Aparece Mung, Engessado do Pescoço até os Pes)

Mung Daal: Chowder, Agora Você Terá que Se Esforçar Bastante nos Proximos Desafios.

Chowder: Eu Entendo, Mung.

 **Dexter: Nossa, Isso Foi uma Grande Surpresa.**

 **Frango: Pelo Menos, Quem Saiu Não Foi Da Nossa Equipe.**

 _Lucas: Será Que A Saida de Mung Foi em Vão? Será Que Os Tubarões Vão Voltar a Ganhar? Descubra em Suvivor...de...Peach Creek!_


End file.
